<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По долгу крови by Enco_de_Krev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078701">По долгу крови</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev'>Enco_de_Krev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Child, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, parent, supernatural creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Официально считается, что знания о настоящих возможностях повелителей давно утеряны. А как все обстоит на самом деле?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egmont Oakdell &amp; Richard Oakdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По долгу крови</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мотивам заявки с ОЭфеста "Дик – потомственный охотник за нечистью, после смерти отца носился по всему Надору, истребляя тварей. ". </p>
<p>Альтернативная магия, альтернативная география, религиозный Дик. </p>
<p>Написано на ЗФБ 2015 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings <br/>Мой первый фик :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Пролог</b>
</p>
<p>– Фрэнк, садись ужинать, – Элис со стуком опустила на стол тарелки с горячей похлебкой. </p>
<p>Ее муж даже не шевельнулся в своем углу. Элис устало вздохнула. После того, как сгорел дом черноглазой ведьмы, Фрэнка словно подменили. Конечно! Огонь прибрал со свету Нору, приворожившую, сманившую ее любимого благодаря своим чарам. Красотку Нору! Певунью Нору! Богачку Нору! Куда там Элис, простой сироте, вынужденной потом и кровью зарабатывать на каждую краюху хлеба. Но где сейчас Нора? Гниет в земле. А она вышла замуж за Фрэнка и теперь живет припеваючи. Создатель все видит и награждает людей по справедливости! </p>
<p>Цыкнув от досады, Элис вытерла брызги супа засаленной тряпкой. Фрэнк, милый Фрэнк! До чего же она любила его. С самого детства по нему сохла! Да и Фрэнк всегда привечал ее. Улыбался на улице, называл «колючкой Элис», а однажды даже помог донести до дому ведра с водой. Все эти крошечные знаки внимания она замечала и тщательно берегла в своем сердце. Никогда она не высказала ему ни единого упрека за то, что он медлит со сватовством, никогда не укорила ни словом, ни взглядом за то, что он не ухаживает за ней в открытую, что позволяет себе строить глазки всем окрестным девицам. Но каким же ударом для ее любви стала новость, что Фрэнк и Нора весной собираются пожениться! Элис едва не разгромила свою лачугу в яростном припадке. Но поглядев на жениха и невесту трезвым взглядом, она поняла, что без приворота здесь не обошлось. </p>
<p>– Фрэнк? – позвала Элис чуть громче. </p>
<p>Наконец, он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее бездумным взглядом. По лицу его прошла какая-то судорога, на пару мгновений оно стало бесформенным, словно комок сырой глины. Элис сморгнула. Перед нею снова сидел прежний Фрэнк, чьи любимые черты она знала наизусть. </p>
<p>– Садись ужинать, – повторила она. </p>
<p>Фрэнк встал, неловко покачнулся и в пару нетвердых шагов приблизился к столу. Упал на грубо сколоченный табурет, как будто силы совсем оставили его. Проклятая ведьма! Хоть и спали ее гнусные чары, а Фрэнк все мается, все сохнет день ото дня. И рыдает, хоть ведро подставляй. Да если б черноглазая Нора не подохла в том пожаре, Элис бы ее своими руками задушила! Сглазила, как есть сглазила! </p>
<p>– Тебе не нравится? – спросила она, заметив, что Фрэнк уже пару минут сидит тупо переводя взгляд с ложки на тарелку. </p>
<p>– Нравится, – отозвался он охрипшим до полной неузнаваемости голосом и зачерпнул мутно-желтого бульона. Скоро совсем голос потеряет со своей молчанкой! </p>
<p>Фрэнк отодвинул от себя едва ли ополовиненную тарелку. Элис украдкой вздохнула. Ну что же, хоть немного поел – и на том спасибо. Она встала, убрала остатки их трапезы, взяла из сундука материну прялку и присела у очага. Через часок-другой можно будет и спать ложиться. Она бросила мимолетный взгляд на Фрэнка: он все еще сидел за столом в той же позе. Плечи поникли, руки сложены на коленях, голова опущена. По левой щеке, прокладывая мокрую дорожку, медленно скатилась крупная слеза... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1</b>
</p>
<p>– ...И тогда Лодвинта Белая злобно рассмеялась и сказала прекрасной Эслин: «Никогда ты больше не увидишь своего возлюбленного, ибо я спрятала его в своих чертогах изо льда и снега, а чтобы попасть в них, тебе понадобиться пройти четыре испытания». </p>
<p>Старая Нэн зорко оглядела юных герцогинь. Три пары глаз наблюдали за ней, как завороженные, три пары ушей ловили каждое слово. Она подхватила спицей сползшую петлю и продолжила: </p>
<p>– И Лодвинта первый раз дунула в свой волшебный рог. Земля дрогнула под ногами прекрасной Эслин совсем слабо. Только птицы вспорхнули в воздух, да снежные шапки попадали с деревьев. И Лодвинта второй раз дунула в свой волшебный рог. Земля дрогнула под ногами прекрасной Эслин уже сильнее. Все зверье разбежалось подальше от того места, да сосульки посыпались с уступов. И Лодвинта третий раз дунула в свой волшебный рог. Земля дрогнула под ногами прекрасной Эслин так, что лишь уздечка верного коня помогла ей не свалиться в сугроб. Заскрипели дубы-великаны, да загремели, просыпаясь, горы. И Лодвинта четвертый раз дунула в свой волшебный рог. Земля вздрогнула так, что прекрасная Эслин упала и больно ушиблась. А горы встряхнулись, точно мокрые псы, и снег вперемешку с каменными глыбами засыпал единственную тропу, ведущую к чертогам ведьмы. «Как пройдешь по дороге, которой нет, значит, справилась ты с первым моим испытанием,» – сказала Лодвинта и исчезла. </p>
<p>В комнате было жарко натоплено, но Дик, заслушавшись, ощутил на своих щеках дыхание мороза. Он покосился на Эдит и заметил, что она тоже поежилась и спрятала руки в складках шали.</p>
<p>– Ужасно! – пискнула Дейдри. – А что если Лодвинта похитит и моего жениха? </p>
<p>Из угла, где сидела Айри, послышался раздраженный вздох. После того, как отец вскользь упомянул о договоре с Вальтером Приддом поженить младших детей, Дейдри умудрялась любую мелочь вывернуть так, чтобы она касалась будущей свадьбы. О том, как они с Клаусом-Максимилианом будут гулять по берегу Нада, как поедут охотиться, как станут танцевать на балах и приемах, в замке не слышал только глухой. Дик сомневался, что в мыслях мелкого спрута Дейдри уделено столько же внимания, но сестричка не желала говорить ни о чем другом. Вот и сейчас, наверняка, на месте Эслин и ее возлюбленного она представляла себя и «милого Клауса». </p>
<p>– Дейдри, никакой Лодвинты не существует. Это сказка. Ты ведь спрашивала у отца Матео, помнишь, что он тебе сказал? </p>
<p>– Да, но, Дикон, я видела ее! – в сердцах Дейдри топнула ногой. – Отец Матео не самый главный, он ничего не знает! </p>
<p>Дику стоило возразить, что Дейдри, наслушавшись няни, слишком увлеклась деревенскими россказнями о нечистой силе, которые плохо влияют на детские умы и могут отвратить от пресветлого образа Создателя. Именно так говорила матушка, убеждая отца прогнать старуху из замка. Это были хорошие и правильные слова, ведь матушка желала для них Рассветных Садов! Но отец хмуро ответил, что пока он здесь хозяин, никто не запретит старой Нэн рассказывать его детям свои сказки. Наверное, он еще помнил, как старуха приглядывала за ним в детстве, и не хотел обижать ее. А может быть считал, что сказки никому не причинят вреда. Ведь его же они не сбили с толку. Поэтому Дик сказал совсем другое: </p>
<p>– Что это за рыцарь, который сидит в плену у злой колдуньи и ждет, пока принцесса его вызволит? Настоящий трус! Я бы на его месте сам победил Лодвинту. А если окажется, что твой жених на это не способен, значит, пусть там сидит хоть до скончания века. Тебе такой рохля не нужен! </p>
<p>– Дикон! – Дейдри вскочила со скамьи, сжимая кулачки. – Нельзя быть таким злым! </p>
<p>Айрис прыснула. </p>
<p>– Не горячитесь, танэа Дейдри, – сказала нянюшка, степенно перебирая спицами. – Ваш брат желает вам только самого лучшего, не нужно на него сердиться. </p>
<p>Джейк распахнул двери в большую детскую и с глубоким поклоном отступил в сторону. В комнату ворвались сквозняки, пламя свечей заплясало по стенам. На пороге появился отец в меховом плаще и теплом дублете. </p>
<p>Дик поднялся. Зашуршали многочисленные юбки – сестры, их занятые вышиванием воспитательницы и сама Старая Нэн тоже встали. </p>
<p>– Добрый вечер, – отец склонил голову в приветствии. – Госпожа Обрэйт, госпожа Арчер, вы не находите, что ваши воспитанницы уже должны спать в этот час?</p>
<p>Женщины засуетились. Все рукоделие немедля оказалось в одинаковых корзинках. Старая Нэн клятвенно пообещала, что история о прекрасной Эслин завтра продолжится с того же места, на котором сегодня закончилась. Только после этого девочки, пожелав всем доброй ночи и получив отцовское благословение, отправились в свои комнаты. Дождавшись, когда Дэйзи соберет пустые кубки из-под эг-нога, отец подошел к Дику. </p>
<p>– Вижу ты не забываешь мой подарок, – он взял со стола охотничий арбалет, рукоять которого Дик до того протирал бархатной тряпицей. Это чудное изобретение каданских мастеров, осевших в Горике, Дик получил на прошлый день рождения. Удивительно легкий самострел размером с пистоль, инкрустированный слоновой костью и карасами, был грозным оружием в ближнем бою. Хотя Дик тренировался с ним меньше года, за это время арбалет уже успел показать свою убойную мощь: однажды пущенный не туда болт пробил стену конюшни и вонзился в шею мирно доживавшей свой век Терджои. </p>
<p>– Капитан Рут говорит, что я хорошо стреляю, – похвастался Дик. </p>
<p>– Капитан Рут никогда не станет льстить, – отец проследил пальцем символы, вырезанные на дугах. – Рад слышать о твоих успехах, Дикон. Сегодня я хочу взять тебя с собой для одного важного дела. </p>
<p>Дик обрадованно распахнул глаза. </p>
<p>– Пусть Барни поможет тебе одеться потеплее, нам нужно будет выехать из замка. </p>
<p>
  <b>2</b>
</p>
<p>Внезапная поездка так взбудоражила Дика, что он совсем не думал о сне, не смотря на поздний час. Кровь бурлила в жилах, словно лучший эль из замковых погребов. Ночной мороз покалывал щеки, дыхание вырывалось облачками белесого пара. Перед выходом Дик прикрепил к поясу кинжал и арбалет, рядом повесил мешочек с болтами, который отец дал ему, когда им седлали коней. Отец ничего не объяснил, не сказал, куда они едут. Даже на вопрос Дика, почему они не взяли с собой эскорт, он лишь загадочно покачал головой, словно бы говоря «Не здесь». В воздухе отчетливо запахло какой-то тайной, и Дику ужасно не терпелось узнать какой именно. </p>
<p>Белой гладью стелилась земля под копыта Баловника. Молодой жеребчик сам бежал за дымчато-серой Ренией, мохноногой кобылкой, которую отец привез из Торки в прошлом году. Покосившись на него, Дик заметил пистолеты в ольстрах и притороченную к передней луке седла сумку, причем отнюдь не пустую. Дик никогда раньше не видел, чтобы отец так вооружался, собираясь объезжать окрестности. Неужели в Надорских лесах завелись разбойники? Почему тогда они не устроят облаву с замковым гарнизоном при свете дня, а едут ночью, рискуя головой? Его отец – боевой генерал, он покрыл себя воинской славой, так что в случае стычки они смогут дать отпор любому отребью. Но все-таки одно дело – поединок по всем правилам военного искусства, а другое – драка с негодяями и мерзавцами, чья рука не дрогнет перед самым подлым ударом! Впрочем, отец выглядел спокойным, и Дик решительно отмел свои тревоги. Ему следовало набраться терпения – все, что нужно, он узнает совсем скоро. </p>
<p>– Дикон, ты любишь наш край? – вопрос был неожиданным и очень странным. Дик недоверчиво глянул на отца, но тот выглядел серьезным, как никогда. </p>
<p>– Да, конечно, – Дик был растерян. Вопрос застал его врасплох. </p>
<p>– А любишь ли ты сказки старой Нэн? – Дику послышалось, или отец действительно говорил с хитрецой? </p>
<p>– Я не маленький ребенок! – вырвалось у него. В самом деле – почему отец такое спрашивает? </p>
<p>– В ее сказках есть чему поучиться и взрослому, – ответил тот. – К тому же, иногда среди небылиц прячутся правдивые истории. Давние, обросшие кучей выдуманых мелочей, но по сути своей правдивые. </p>
<p>Дик хотел возразить, что эти истории совершенно не благородные и не рыцарские, но решил промолчать и выжидающе посмотрел на отца. Ясно же, что сказки не интересуют его сами по себе, а лишь служат поводом завести разговор о чем-то более серьезном. </p>
<p>– Вижу, тебе хочется поспорить, – добродушно усмехнулся отец, – но не спеши. Жизнь слишком сложна, чтобы о какой-то вещи можно было сказать, что она однозначно плохая или однозначно хорошая. Сейчас для тебя это просто слова, но когда-нибудь ты сможешь прочувствовать их сердцем. </p>
<p>На некоторое время он замолчал, задумавшись. </p>
<p>– Ты ведь знаешь, что когда-то, в незапамятные времена, наша страна называлась не Талигом и не Талигойей, а Золотой Анаксией? </p>
<p>– Да, я читал об этом в «Хрониках Золотых земель», – ответил Дик. </p>
<p>– Похоже, ментор Талбот учит тебя на совесть, – с одобрением сказал отец. – Когда-то наш род владел четвертью Золотой Анаксии и был очень силен. Я говорю «силен», но это не об армии Надорэа или мощи их вассалов. Мы владели знаниями. Мы слышали скалы. Мы останавливали оползни. Мы отводили неурожай с нашей земли. Наши люди никогда не голодали. Похоже на сказку, Дикон? </p>
<p>Дик сглотнул. Чего добивается отец, рассказывая все это? Ведь Дик читал, что эории, поклоняющиеся духам нечистым, в древности обладали ужасными силами, могли насылать пожары, смерчи, потопы и землетрясения, за что множество людей проклинали их ежедневно и еженочно. Но потом Эрнани Святой, а за ним и его вассалы, истинно чтящие и ожидающие, отреклись от демонского дара, дабы Чужой не искушал их души ложным могуществом. А сейчас отец говорит об этих силах, как о благе! Разве может быть благом то, что причинило людям столько горя, и что осуждает Святая Церковь? </p>
<p>Не дождавшись ответа, отец продолжил: </p>
<p>– С тех пор прошел не один круг, почти все знания мы потеряли. Хотя долг наш перед землей и людьми, что ее населяют, от этого не стал меньше. Скалы – это щит, и наша главная обязанность – защищать. И своего государя, и своих вассалов. Но мы забыли, как это делается. </p>
<p>Неужели отец хочет показать Дику что-то из их демонского наследия? Ведь связываться с древней магией – ересь и грех! А может быть это секрет, который лучше всяких богословских трактатов удержит его душу от ненужных соблазнов? Какое-нибудь страшное пригрешение предков-язычников, тень от которого упадет и на Дика? </p>
<p>– По нашей земле стали разгуливать твари, раньше не смевшие и носа высунуть из своих нор, – между тем говорил отец. – Они портят скот, разоряют поля, проливают кровь наших людей. Ты уже достаточно взрослый, Дикон, и я решил взять тебя с собой на охоту за одной из таких тварей. </p>
<p>Дик потрясенно выдохнул. Какие еще твари? Неужели все то, о чем в темных углах шепталась полуграмотная челядь, существует на самом деле? Неужели россказни о черных боглах и проказливых файнодери, зубастых аванках и неутомимых барбегази – не досужий вымысел, а мерзкая правда? Отец Матео говорил, что увидев как человек одинок, Создатель населил Кэртиану зверями и птицами, насекомыми и рыбами. Значит, твари пришли в мир не по воле его. Из всего услышанного выходило, что они зло, а ведь известно, что все зло исходит от Леворукого. Только этот извращенный разум мог породить существ не способных ни на что, кроме как проливать кровь и сеять беды. </p>
<p>Но разве простым смертным под силу победить его слуг? Так сказал отец. Он знает больше него. Значит, они спасут невинных людей.И спасут, похоже, призвав на помощь свою демонскую силу. Но как? Неужели она все-таки может послужить на благо? Разве допустимо пользоваться этим оружием, пусть даже против самого ужасного зла? Ведь оно замарает их души до такой степени, что ни о каких добрых делах нельзя будет и помыслить! </p>
<p>Чтобы окончательно не запутаться, Дик решил повременить с выводами, пока сам все не увидит собственными глазами. Нужно было что-то ответить, и он выдавил из себя: </p>
<p>– Это большая честь для меня, отец. </p>
<p>----------<br/>Боглы – злокозненные и проказливые существа, временами способные и на добрые поступки. От них достается прежде всего преступникам, тем, кто обманывает вдов и сирот, и прочим негодяям. <br/>Файнодери – высокие, косматые существа с уродливыми чертами лица. Они наделены большой физической силой и могут, при желании, помочь человеку на жатве или сенокосе. <br/>Аванки – свирепые водяные существа, похожее на исполинских размеров бобра. Они утягивают на дно людей и животных, попавших в омут. <br/>Барбегази – невысокие существа с большими ступнями и сосульками на волосах и бороде. Они обитают на заснеженных вершинах самых высоких гор и очень любят скатываться оттуда на лавинах. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3</b>
</p>
<p>За разговором они незаметно добрались до вершины фамильного холма с вепрями. </p>
<p>Воздух был тих и прозрачен, с чернильного неба за двумя всадниками наблюдала луна своим сощуренным сливочно-желтым глазом. Все в ее свете приобретало зловещий ореол. Их с отцом тени казались поднявшимися из земли великанами, пролетевшая невдалеке ночная птица слишком напоминала эврота, а сверкнувшая на миг звезда как будто предвещала дурную охоту. Даже присыпанные снегом и разукрашенные изморозью валуны в Глазах Дика неуловимо преобразились. Он не раз мысленно укорял себя за то, что относится к святыне Окделлов без должного почтения, но все зря. Раньше он считал камни с бронзовыми вепрями замшелыми идолами, о которых истинному эсператисту негоже и вспоминать. А сейчас, спешиваясь вслед за отцом, Дик ощутил их каким-то шестым чувством. Камни присутствовали здесь, источая молчаливую угрозу, оценивали, взвешивая их поступки на не знающих жалости весах. </p>
<p>Дик тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя тревожные фантазии, и перевел взгляд на отца. Тот неспешно обходил валуны, на несколько мгновений останавливаясь у каждого, склонял голову, выказывая почтение, как когда-то делал перед могилами предков. Почему-то от этой картины повеяло такой несусветной жутью, что Дик прижался плечом к теплой шее Баловника. Отец тоже их чувствует! Значит, это не фантазии! Короткохвостый негромко фыркнул, и наваждение растаяло. </p>
<p>– Когда я стал герцогом, не прошло и месяца, как мне приснился сон, – отец заговорил негромко, но Дик все равно вздрогнул. – Я увидел черный туман, ползущий вдоль ручья и оставляющий после себя мертвые травы, сухие деревья и гнилую воду. Через этот сон Скалы просили меня о помощи. Я знал, что надо делать, потому что твой дед, Дикон, готовил меня к этому с самых юных лет. Тебе скоро двенадцать, и я беру тебя на охоту впервые. Надеюсь, еще не слишком поздно начать твое обучение. </p>
<p>У Дика засосало под ложечкой. Отец говорил о скалах, как о чем-то живом. Это неправильно. Точно так же неправильно, как и воображать себя борцом со злыми силами, героем нечестивой сказки. На миг у Дика возникла страшная догадка, но он решительно отбросил ее, даже не попытавшись обдумать. Заповеди предписывают почитать отца своего, а разве можно одновременно почитать и сомневаться? Отец не станет учить его плохому! Скорее всего Дик просто перепутал. Да и вся эта обстановка кого хочешь собьет с толку. Так и есть, отец лишь напомнил о прошлом их семьи, а Дик уже успел нафантазировать себе невесть что! </p>
<p>– Что?.. – голос сорвался в хрип, и Дик повторил прокашлявшись: – Что мы будем делать? </p>
<p>– Узнаешь. Не волнуйся, для первого раза я бы не выбрал что-то по-настоящему опасное. Иди сюда. И лошадей возьми. </p>
<p>Дик послушно приблизился, ведя Рению и Баловника под уздцы. Отец стоял перед самым большим валуном с бронзовыми кольцами, к которым раньше приковывали наследника Скал для традиционного испытания. Он снял перчатку с правой руки и прижал ладонь к поросшему мхом боку. </p>
<p>– По долгу крови, по праву силы, услышь меня, – отец говорил громко и звучно. Глаза его были закрыты. – Я пришел на твой зов, чтоб избавить от зла. Покажи мне путь, проведи тайной тропой туда, где ты чувствуешь боль. </p>
<p>С последними словами воздух задрожал, и на глазах изумленного Дика из того места, где находилась отцовская ладонь, одна за одной начали вырываться белые искры. Сначала слабым ручейком, потом все сильнее и вскоре из камня забил светящийся фонтан. Достигая центра образованного валунами круга, искры наталкивались на невидимую преграду и растекались по ней, словно брызги краски по чистейшему алатскому стеклу. Отдельные точки за считанные секунды слились в единое пятно, которое потекло вниз, расплываясь бесформенной кляксой. </p>
<p>– В седло! – скомандовал отец, и с перепугу Дик взлетел на спину Баловника, как заправский кэналлиец. </p>
<p>Буквально на глазах свечение усиливалось. Сердце Дика колотилось где-то в горле, а в желудке трепыхалась огромная жаба. Баловник беспокойно прядал ушами, Дик видел, что он напряжен, как сжатая пружина, и готов вот-вот взвиться на дыбы. </p>
<p>– Не отставай! – отец пришпорил Рению, и кобылка, видимо уже привычная к таким путешествиям, прыгнула прямо в стену белого огня. </p>
<p>Зажмурившись, Дик дал Баловнику шенкелей. Пружина распрямилась. С громким ржанием короткохвостый рванулся вперед. Под веками вспыхнуло белым, лицо обожгло горячей волной, и они вывалились в непроглядную темноту. </p>
<p>По инерции Баловник пробежал еще немного. Заржав, Рения шарахнулась с их пути, и Дик натянул поводья. Жеребец замолотил копытами в воздухе, но подчинился. Дик погладил короткохвостого между ушами. Если уж он сам натерпелся страху, то что пережило бедное животное? Надо будет не забыть завтра угостить его яблоком с кухни. </p>
<p>– Все хорошо? – спросил отец. </p>
<p>– Да, только я ничего не вижу, – Дик потер глаза. </p>
<p>– Это сейчас пройдет. </p>
<p>Дик быстро заморгал. Сначала исчезли звездочки перед глазами. Постепенно зрение полностью вернулось к нему. Очевидно, они перенеслись в какое-то другое место. Гористый ландшафт ничем не напоминал знакомые до последнего куста окрестности Надора. Как это случилось? Что он видел на холме? Стоило задать эти вопросы вслух, но Дик будто впал в какое-то оцепенение. На него разом навалилось слишком много нового и необычного. Неужели отец прямо на его глазах воспользовался проклятой силой? Но ведь это были просто слова! Как же они сработали? </p>
<p>– Похоже тут неподалеку живут люди, – отец кивнул куда-то в сторону, где виднелись неяркие огоньки. – Поедем сейчас туда. Нам нужен огонь, чтобы зажечь факелы. Неохота возиться с кресалом. Да и узнать, куда нас занесло тоже не помешает. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4</b>
</p>
<p>Отец не ошибся, на ближнем холме действительно располагалась горная деревенька. количество домов было не разглядеть, но Дик знал, что помногу в таких местах не селятся. Ночную тишину нарушало редкое блеяние из овечьих загонов. Большинство умаявшихся за день жителей уже спали. Только в крайней хижине тускло светились крошечные, затянутые бычьим пузырем оконца. </p>
<p>Отец свернул к дому полуночников. Хижину окружала невысокая ограда, призванная скорее сдерживать свободолюбивую скотину чем защищать имущество хозяев. Со двора басовитым лаем отозвался пес, «тревогу» тут же подхватили мохнатые сторожа со всей округи. Овцы заблеяли громче. Стучать в подобном гвалте уже не имело смысла, но отец несколько раз ударил по прочному на вид столбику, к которому крепились ворота. На шум вышел коренастый крестьянин с зажженной головешкой в одной руке и топором – во второй. </p>
<p>– Кто там еще, Леворукий вас побери?! – заорал он еще с порога. – Убирайтесь, откуда пришли! Переночевать не пущу! Знаем мы таких ночевщиков! Все вынесете под чистую! </p>
<p>Возмущенный Дик хотел в ответ крикнуть, чтобы наглец прикусил язык, если не хочет отведать кнута, а то и чего похуже, но от морозного воздуха горло как-то странно перехватило. Дик закашлялся. Приступ удушья случился совсем некстати. Вдруг отец решит, что он слишком хилый для их дела? Обиднее этого сложно себе что-то представить. Обмороки и томные обмахивания платочком к лицу трепетной эрэа , но никак не настоящему мужчине и воину. Щеки Дика заполыхали. Будь они в сопровождении верных людей, зарвавшегося деревенщину быстро бы осадили без его вмешательства, и всего этого позора бы не случилось! Так же внезапно как начался, приступ иссяк, оставив Дика судорожно хватать воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. </p>
<p>Все это время отец обеспокоенно наблюдал за ним, и лишь убедившись, что Дик больше не задыхается, он перевел взгляд на хозяина дома: </p>
<p>– Твой ночлег нам без надобности. А вот от огня мы бы не отказались. </p>
<p>– Что-то я вас не узнаю, – буркнул тот. Похоже, холодный тон подействовал на него отрезвляюще. – Не хватало мне еще морозить ноги из-за невесть кого. </p>
<p>– Твое беспокойство будет оплачено. </p>
<p>Пробормотав что-то не особенно дружелюбное, хозяин подошел к воротам. По мере того, как становились видны их лошади, богатая одежда и оружие, лицо его все больше вытягивалось, а походка замедлялась. Но лишь разглядев, с кем имеет дело, он выронил топор, а за ним и сам бухнулся на колени в снег. </p>
<p>– Святые небеса! – пораженно воскликнул он. Свободная рука безуспешно пыталась сложить охранный знак. Бедняга выглядел ошарашенным. – Ночной Хозяин услышал наши мольбы... До излома ведь семь годков всего. А я-то, дурак!.. Какая честь... Какая честь... </p>
<p>Дик совершенно растерялся от такой резкой перемены. Разумеется, благоговение безродного овцепаса перед живым герцогом можно понять, и на секунду Дик даже почувствовал укол злорадства, но его очень быстро сменило искреннее удивление. Ни один человек, даже самый лебезящий проситель, даже самый последний бедняк, продавший в пожизненную кабалу себя, своих детей и внуков, никогда не встречал их с таким подобострастием. Увиденное больше всего походило на экстаз верующего, которому явилось настоящее чудо создателево. «Ночной Хозяин» царапнул чем-то знакомым, но память никак не прояснила чем именно. И при чем тут излом?! Наверное, несчастный принял отца за сошедшего с небес святого Алана. Это было невероятно, но ничего другого Дику в голову не приходило. </p>
<p>Тем временем хозяин умоляюще протянул руки к отцу, отчего головня заплясала в опасной близости от деревянной ограды. </p>
<p>– Да чтоб у меня язык отсох за все нечестивые речи! Сжальтесь! Не со зла я!.. Пусть земля разверзнется под моими ногами, если я лгу! Нам всем так нужно ваше заступничество! Не лишайте людей своей милости из-за одного дуралея! </p>
<p>– Встань, – это прозвучало уже не холодно, а спокойно. Дик с недоумением посмотрел на отца – неужели такое происходит не в первый раз, и он успел привыкнуть? </p>
<p>Бедолага подчинился против своей воли. Впрочем, даже поднявшись, он каждой частичкой своего тела выражал искреннее раскаяние. </p>
<p>Сжальтесь! </p>
<p>– Я верю, что ты нагрубил по незнанию, – сказал отец, и ссутуленная фигура тотчас распрямилась. – Расскажи, что тут у вас происходит? Надеюсь, у тебя найдется чего-нибудь согревающего для этого молодого человека? Сдается мне, что он уже окоченел от холода. </p>
<p>– Да как же не найдется? Найдется, конечно! – с заискивающей улыбкой ответил хозяин, бросив быстрый взгляд на Дика. – Милости просим к нашему очагу! </p>
<p>Крепыша звали Джозеф, а его скорую на язык жену – Линда. Имен их бесчисленных отпрысков, посверкивающих любопытными глазками изо всех углов, Дик даже не попытался запомнить. Изнутри крестьянское жилище выглядело на удивление опрятно. Похоже, хозяева были из зажиточных. На стенах, обмазанных светлой глиной, висели образки олларианских святых, а над дверью и всеми окнами чья-то заботливая рука прикрепила багрово-алые кисти рябины. У очага свернулся клубком огромный, черно-белый кот самой бандитской наружности. </p>
<p>Все то время, пока они устраивались у огня и отогревали руки о деревянные чаши с корбетом, супруги не прекращали бросать друг на друга яростные взгляды. Как будто продолжали начатый еще до их появления спор. </p>
<p>– Позволено ли мне будет спросить сударя, как вы очутились в наших краях? – медовым тоном обратилась Линда к отцу, не скрывая жадного любопытства. </p>
<p>– Мы путешественники, – ответил тот, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Немного заплутали по дороге в Соулстоун. </p>
<p>Хозяйка громко кашлянула и вылупилась на них совсем уж неприлично. Дик и сам был обескуражен таким неприкрытым враньем из уст человека, которого искренне считал к этому неспособным. Впрочем, было бы перед кем отчитываться. </p>
<p>– Помилуйте, но ведь Соулстоун от нас далеко на юге! Туда дней пять пути, если на груженой телеге ехать. Джо однажды возил туда шерсть нашу да сыр на ярмарку. Никак из Вилларейджа путь держите? </p>
<p>Вилларейдж?! Но это ведь Каданер! Владения Манрика! Неудивительно, что тут сперва обругали их, а уж потом стали разбираться, кто пожаловал. Семейству «навозных» графов достались горы, где толком ничего не родило, и боевой народец, привыкший жить своим умом подальше от господского ока. Подавив пару-тройку мятежей в начале круга, Манрики смирились с таким положением дел и с тех пор вместо того, чтобы собирать честные подати за пользование землей, наживались на овечьей шерсти. Построив в Вилларейдже несколько десятков мануфактур, они скупали ее почти за бесценок у своих крестьян, а полученное сукно продавали втридорога. Это устраивало всех: крестьяне сохраняли за собой свободу, которой они так дорожили, а Манрики без особых хлопот становились все богаче год от года. Что поделать, торгаши останутся торгашами, подари им хоть тысячу графств. </p>
<p>– Да, пожалуй, из Вилларейджа. Что-то память меня совсем подводит, – притворно вздохнул отец, отпивая из чаши. </p>
<p>Взгляд Джо обещал жене все кары небесные, но она, будто не видя его немого предупреждения, продолжала «светскую беседу». </p>
<p>– Вот уж чудо так чудо! Как это вам, сударь, удалось через перевал пройти? </p>
<p>– Да уж миновали создателевой помощью, а что с ним такого? </p>
<p>– Да как же! Плохое место там. Мы уж что только не делали: и отца Альберта просили службу заупокойную отслужить, и святой водой поливали , все впустую. С тех пор как Харви Блекнет с маленьким Ирвином там сгинули, нет хода никому из наших на перевал. Все ведьма проклятая... Уморить нас хочет! </p>
<p>– Что мелешь, дура, хоть бы постеснялась! – не выдержал Джо. – Не язык, а помело! Стыдобища! А еще в церковь ходит! </p>
<p>– А ты мне рот-то не затыкай! – Линда встала, уперев руки в бока. – Люди зазря говорить не будут! </p>
<p>– Не слушайте ее, сударь, баба глупая все ведь переврет. Без вашего заступничества нам никак, сами горы на нас затаили злобу... </p>
<p>----------<br/>Корбет – рябиновая настойка, разбавленная отваром из сухофруктов. (выдумано автором) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>5</b>
</p>
<p>Со слов Джо выяснилось, что вот уже два месяца на Кречетовом перевале, пролегающем между склонами Велтисты и Юлианнового холма, происходило нечто странное. Стоило хоть кому-то приблизиться к этому зловещему месту с намерением покинуть Кречетову долину, как на голову ничего не подозревающему путешественнику сходила лавина. Это противоречило всем законам природы. Одна гора была слишком крутой, чтобы на ее склонах скапливался снег, а другая – слишком пологой, чтобы у этого снега появилась даже призрачная возможность упасть. Оттого лавин здесь отродясь не помнили. Единственные, кто насмерть замерз под слоем снега, были Харви Блекнет с сынишкой, возвращавшиеся поздним вечером в деревеньку по соседству. Всех остальных бдительные поселяне успевали откопать вовремя. </p>
<p>После гибели этих двоих и начались странности, грозившие голодной смертью четырем деревням по эту сторону перевала. Страшно расплодившиеся крысы уничтожили купленный осенью хлеб. Прочие запасы были на исходе, а пополнить их мешала безжалостная стихия. Дом вдовы Блекнета едва не подожгли в ночь после очередной безуспешной попытки прорваться в Вилларейдж. Люди думали, что виной всему проклятие, и жаждали смерти ведьмы, но отец Альберт спас несчастную женщину от расправы. Молодой Грэм Винслоу с парой приятелей попытались пройти звериной тропой по склону Велтисты, но один из них упал со скользкого уступа, превратившись из кормильца семьи в лежачего калеку. С той поры люди уверились, что злобу на них затаили сами горы. Всеобщее безумие нарастало, и не долог был тот час, когда поселяне, перебив всех овец, примутся в поисках самого виноватого уничтожать друг друга. Так что Ночной Хозяин – а именно так упрямо называл Джо старшего из своих гостей – прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы остановить братоубийство. </p>
<p>Оставив Джо и Линду один на один с надеждами на скорый конец их снежного плена, Дик с отцом направили своих коней к перевалу. Пожалуй, именно вера в могущество людей, которых эти крестьяне впервые видели, и стала для Дика ключом к загадке их поведения. Внезапная перемена от хамства к благоговению, страх во взгляде и Ночной Хозяин – Дик в конце концов вспомнил, чье это прозвище, и как оно связано с изломом эпох – со щелчком сложились в одну картину. У Дика все внутри буквально заклокотало от возмущения. И отец еще любезничал с этими дикарями! </p>
<p>– Вас приняли за Лита! – воскликнул он. В душе плескалась обида. Почему отец не остановил их? Почему не уличил в грехе? Почему воспользовался личиной демона? Почему?! </p>
<p>– Да, Дикон, – мягко сказал отец. – Я знаю, что тебе не по нутру такой маскарад, но поверь мне, нам нельзя было говорить, что они заблуждаются. </p>
<p>– Это же ложь! – взорвался негодованием Дик. – А те люди – демонопоклонники! </p>
<p>– Успокойся, сын. Те люди просто растеряны и напуганы. Я уверен, что поначалу они молили о спасении Создателя. И только в страхе перед лицом надвигающегося голода, кое-кто вспомнил о старых богах. Тем более, олларианский священник среди них до сих пор в чести, ты ведь сам слышал. Будь снисходителен, это ведь не воины, которым надлежит принимать смерть с мужеством, а простые крестьяне. </p>
<p>– Предать веру в Создателя ради мешка муки?! -Дик сжал кулаки. – Неудивительно, что он им не помог! Их вера не выдержала испытаний! </p>
<p>– Предать веру в Создателя ради спасения своих детей! – повысил голос отец. – Принести себя в жертву ради других! Не смей судить их, Дикон, ты еще слишком юн и ни кошки не смыслишь в таких материях. </p>
<p>Дик прикусил язык. Он действительно не рассматривал вероотступничество поселян с этой стороны. Пожалуй, в том, чтобы осквернить свою душу ради невинных детей или слабых женщин, были свои благородство и смелость. Но будь на их месте Дик, он бы никогда не принял избавления, за которое уплачено такую цену! Потому что, как клинок в левой руке, так и спасение от голода благодаря языческим обрядам – это уступка слабой натуре, шаг по скользкой дорожке, ведущей в Закат. </p>
<p>– Но ведь нас привели сюда не их молитвы, – уже спокойнее возразил Дик, в душе удивляясь, что ему приходится произносить столь очевидные вещи. – Это предательство было напрасным. Вера в демонов – ложная! </p>
<p>– Кто знает, Дикон, кто знает, – сказал отец. – Я говорил тебе, что вижу во снах, если на моей земле нечисть чувствует себя слишком вольготно. Но как это работает – мне неизвестно. Беда нависла над этим местом уже давно, а зов помощи я услышал только прошлой ночью. Почему? Тут есть повод задуматься. Нас все-таки не зря называют Повелителями Скал и потомками Лита. </p>
<p>Дик не представлял себе, как уложить в голове все услышанное. Получалось, что отец сомневается в эсператистской вере, но мыслимо ли это?! Если вспомнить его предыдущие рассуждения, то в этом нет ничего удивительного. Дик предчувствовал нечто подобное, но не позволял смутным догадкам превратиться в жестокие слова обвинений. Не в силах больше об этом думать, Дик отвлекся на первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы хоть немного прийти в себя. </p>
<p>– Но ведь это земля Манриков, почему мы перенеслись сюда? – спросил он. </p>
<p>– Наша земля – все, что севернее Кольца Эрнани, южнее Разрубленного Змея и восточнее Придды, – как по писаному ответил отец. – Неважно, кто на ней заправляет, главное, кого она помнит своим хозяином. Есть кое-что поважнее повелевания лесопилками и медными копями. И оно уж точно не зависит от того, как Оллары перерисовали карту в угоду своим ставленникам. </p>
<p>Дик вполне мог и сам это сказать. Речи о том, что настоящие владения Окделлов значительно больше огрызка, «пожалованного» марагонской династией, в их замке велись нечасто, но правда, пусть и сказанная единожды, запоминается навсегда. Сейчас важнее было другое. Вопрос, от которого Дик ранее отмахнулся, грыз его душу закатной кошкой. Пока он не услышал прямого признания, надежда, хоть и смутная, сохранялась в его душе. Молчать дальше было невозможно. Дик посмотрит правде в лицо, какой бы горькой она ни была. </p>
<p>– Отец, – Дик огляделся, желая подчерпнуть смелости из окружающих пейзажей. Но укрытые черно-белой мозаикой склоны холмов совершенно не помогали собраться с мыслями. </p>
<p>-Что, Дикон? – отец пустил Рению шагом и повернул голову к нему. </p>
<p>– Вы тоже... тоже отвергли веру в Создателя, чтобы спасать жизни этих... людей? – Дик запинался через слово, голос его дрожал. Он приготовился получить оплеуху и даже розог за свою дерзость. Пожалуй, он даже желал такого исхода. </p>
<p>– Да, – коротко сказал отец после паузы, и это было в тысячу раз страшнее любого наказания. Краешком сознания Дик отметил, что лицо его ожесточилось, будто обросло ледяной коркой. </p>
<p>– Но вы ведь посещаете службы! – закричал Дик. Неверие и чувство невосполнимой утраты ширилось в его сердце, причиняя острую боль. Переносицу сдавило от подступающих слез, но он немыслимым усилием сдержал их. Несмотря на все подозрения, он не был готов к такому ответу, и теперь застыл оглушенный, без почвы под ногами, без всякой мысленной опоры , совершенно один в холодной ночи. Отец, хоть и находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, в этот миг отдалился от него так, словно между ними пролегла бездна. </p>
<p>– Дикон, мне тяжело объяснить тебе это, – в свете факела было видно, что губы отца изогнулись горькой складкой. – Я люблю читать Эсператию и жития святых, в них можно найти много поучительного, способного помочь и подсказать правильный путь, когда твоя душа в смятении. Я глубоко уважаю госпожу герцогиню, и потому каждое утро сопровождаю ее на проповеди отца Матео. Но я сам не могу с чистым сердцем преклонить колени перед святыми ликами. Потому что мой долг, моя честь и моя совесть говорят мне: «В Надоре живут многие тысячи людей, их не защитить, выстаивая службы в замковой часовне». Чтобы побороть тварей, я почти всегда использую языческие обряды, а от них, Дикон, просто так не отмахнешься. </p>
<p>– Но вы можете покаяться, Создатель милостив, – пролепетал Дик, цепляясь за каждую соломинку, чтобы не ухнуть в темную пучину. </p>
<p>– Не могу, – отрезал отец. – И не хочу. Потому что это будет бесчестно. </p>
<p>На какие-то мгновения Дику показалось, что он ослышался, но нет. Его голова судорожно заработала, пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Святой Адриан говорил, что любой грешник, искупив содеянное, станет вровень с праведниками, только вот отец не хотел каяться. Но почему?! Что означало его «бесчестно»? </p>
<p>– Высшие силы, как и низшие, не терпят лжи и лукавства, Дикон, – с непонятным чувством продолжил отец, словно отвечая на его немой вопрос. – Нельзя сегодня призывать на помощь Скалы, а завтра читать молитвы святому Алану. Пусть расплата будет жестокой, но я сам так решил, хотя особого выбора у меня не было. Но я не ищу себе оправданий и не стремлюсь смягчить свою участь. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>6</b>
</p>
<p>Снег хрустел под лошадиными копытами, изредка подкова цокала о камень. Звуки далеко разносились в ночной тишине. Эхо дробилось о заледеневшие скалы, между которыми пролегал их путь. Не в силах думать об отцовских словах Дик поднял взгляд на небо, привычно отыскивая очертания знакомых созвездий. Впереди, в просвете между двумя вершинами, надменный Ястреб все так же кружил над Одинокой Гончей, а слева Всадница целилась из лука в Упавшего Оленя. Небеса не рухнули, узнав о том, что Эгмонт Окделл, герцог Надорский, образец рыцаря и Человека Чести, обрек себя на вечные муки во имя благородной цели. Они знали об этом с самого начала, и с самого начала им было все равно! </p>
<p>Отец остановил Рению, и Баловник сам замер на полкорпуса позади. Плохо укатанная дорога, что петляла среди холмов, вела их из безымянной деревушки к Вилларейджу. Теперь на хорну вперед тянулся зловещий перевал. Вершина Велтисты скрыла серп убывающей луны. Из света остался только факел. По легенде именно здесь сбежавшая из дому Юлианна Надорэа дожидалась своего возлюбленного Манлия Ферра, кормясь дичью, которую добывали для нее черные кречеты, издавна гнездившиеся в округе. В честь этих благородных птиц ее брат Луциан повелел назвать долину и все, что к ней прилегало. Дик мимолетно удивился, как легко в голове всплыли строки из давно прочитанного трактата по землеописанию. Видимо, мысли, стараясь обминуть торчащий из сердца нож, переключались на любую мелочь, извлекая из закромов памяти то, что он совсем не рассчитывал там обнаружить. </p>
<p>Отец поднял факел и огляделся, затем, немного помедлив, посмотрел на Дика. Как будто оценивал, чего ожидать от взбалмошного ребенка. По его замкнутому лицу невозможно было ничего прочитать. Дик постарался внутренне собраться. Никакие признания не отменяли его фамильного долга. А долг его сейчас – смотреть и слушать, выполнять все, что скажет отец, и не осуждать, ни в коем случае не осуждать. </p>
<p>– Ну вот мы и на месте, – отстраненно сказал отец. – Сейчас я покажу тебе один ритуал. Не хочу, чтобы ты тешил себя лишними иллюзиями, что ты де истовый эсператист и никогда не опустишься до языческих фокусов. Опустишься. Твоя воля не играет в этом никакой роли. Если ты после насланного сна не бросишься спасать людей всеми доступными средствами, бездействие сведет тебя с ума. </p>
<p>Святой Алан! У Дика словно гора с плеч свалилась. Так это не по своей воле отец отвернулся от Создателя! У него просто не было выбора! Демонская кровь сделала его пленником в собственном теле. Участь тяжелее сложно себе представить. Как говорит Эсператия, если левая рука искушает тебя, отруби ее. А как быть, если покончить с искушением можно, лишь отвергнув высший дар создателев? Каково жить, зная, что слуги Леворукого торжествуют, только потому, что ты чересчур печешься о своей душе? А Дик еще набросился на отца со своими глупыми обвинениями! </p>
<p>– Я согласен учиться, – проговорил Дик. Все попытки взять верх над чувствами пошли прахом. Горло будто сдавили невидимые тиски, но он не имел права разрыдаться на глазах отца. Он мужчина! Он не может думать только о себе и своей праведности. Легко чтить заповеди, когда с колыбели тебя защищали от тягот фамильного долга. Если быть Окделлом означало запятнать свою душу непростительным грехом, Дик примет это бремя с мужеством! </p>
<p>Глаза отца блеснули немой похвалой, и Дик почувствовал немыслимое по силе облегчение. Он вдруг понял, что будет не один нести эту неподъемную ношу. Что рядом с ним всегда будет отец, готовый помочь советом, утешить добрым словом, подбодрить в минуту отчаяния. Это придало Дику сил, чтобы успокоиться, собрать себя в кулак. Для Окделлов всегда долг и честь были превыше всего, и Дик не станет исключением из череды предков. Сейчас он должен показать себя способным учеником. Не разочаровать во что бы то ни стало. </p>
<p>Дик поймал взгляд отца и едва заметно кивнул, давая понять, что весь внимание. На миг ему привиделся отсвет жалости на строгом лице, но легкий ветерок заиграл огнем факела, и иллюзия тут же растаяла. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, – тихо сказал отец. – Давай начнем. Прислушайся, Дикон. </p>
<p>Кроме дыхания лошадей и редкого потрескивания пакли тишину ничего не нарушало. Дик уже хотел сказать, что ничего не слышит, но отец сделал ему знак молчать. Дик сосредоточился, прикрыл глаза и только тогда расслышал еще кое-что. </p>
<p>Воздух звенел. Едва слышно, едва ощутимо. Словно далеко-далеко одинокий сильф смастерил лютню с тоненькими паутинками вместо струн и сейчас наигрывает на ней печальную мелодию из одной ноты. </p>
<p>– Что-то звенит, – вполголоса ответил Дик, боясь потерять необычный отзвук. </p>
<p>Отец кивнул. </p>
<p>– Этот звон означает, что здесь есть духи. Такое часто бывает в местах злой смерти. </p>
<p>– Злой смерти? – переспросил Дик. – А разве бывает смерть добрая? </p>
<p>– Конечно бывает, -усмехнулся отец. – Иногда смерть служит избавлением, и человек сам призывает ее на свою голову. Например, когда неизлечимая хворь превращает каждый твой день в худшую на свете пытку. Но я сейчас говорил не об этом. Злая смерть, дикон – не противоположность доброй. Так говорят, когда человек погибает по злому умыслу. Или из-за нечисти. </p>
<p>– Я понял. </p>
<p>– Молодец. Скорее всего именно этот дух мешает крестьянам выехать из долины. Нам нужно призвать его. Первым делом мы поговорим с ним. Всегда, если это возможно, старайся выяснить, почему та или иная тварь появилась, и что ее держит на этом свете. </p>
<p>С этими словами отец спешился, немного отошел вперед и воткнул свой факел в сугроб. Затем отвязал еще три, зажег их от первого и так же установил в паре шагов один от другого. Извлек из ножен фамильный кинжал, начертил по снегу восьмиугольник, соединив факелы сплошной линией. Порывшись в седельной сумке, вытащил закупоренный кувшин с узким горлышком, сковырнул пробку и высыпал его содержимое, повторяя контуры кинжального рисунка. </p>
<p>– Первым делом запомни, что для нечисти человек – всегда либо враг, либо пища, либо развлечение. Чтобы заставить их с собой сотрудничать, нужна жертва. У каждой твари она своя, но больше всего они любят кровь. Никогда не доверяй им. Если существует возможность обмануть тебя, хоть малейшая лазейка, позволяющая не выполнить данную клятву или выполнить так, чтобы ты остался в дураках – тварь ей воспользуется. Поэтому, чтобы поумерить их прыть, рисуют заговоренный круг. </p>
<p>Отец широким жестом указал на свое творение. Дик спешился, набросил обе уздечки на ветку какого-то чахлого деревца и подошел, чтобы получше рассмотреть. </p>
<p>– В первую очередь, круги нужны, чтобы удержать тварь на одном месте и ослабить ее. Они бывают разные. Для нечисти попроще достаточно будет и того, что я тут изобразил. Но для сильнейших иерархов нужно соблюсти каждую мелочь: и огонь по сторонам света, и символы стихий, и шестнадцать углов. Хотя и это может не сработать. Со временем ты сам разберешься во всех хитростях. Давай-ка приступим к самому ритуалу. </p>
<p>----------<br/>Сильф – элементаль воздуха в алхимии. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>7</b>
</p>
<p>Внутренне Дик содрогнулся. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось разметать эту конструкцию, затоптать рисунок, потушить факелы, и не дать, не дать отцу губить себя дальше! Но он молчал и смотрел. В этот миг что-то необратимо ломалось в нем. Вера в справедливый мир, где каждого награждали по его делам, а добро всегда побеждало, растворялась в небытии, а пустоту заполняла болотная жижа разочарования. </p>
<p>Отец снял левую перчатку и легко провел лезвием по ладони. Кровь выступила парой винных капель. Он прижал к месту пореза извлеченный откуда-то клочок бумаги, затем протянул руку так, чтобы этот клочок оказался над пламенем одного из факелов, и произнес тем же тоном, как и на холме с вепрями: </p>
<p>– По долгу крови, по праву силы, явись тот, кто сеет зло на моей земле. Волею Скал я пришел говорить и дам тебе жертву взамен. </p>
<p>взявшийся из ниоткуда ветер швырнул горсть снежных крошек им в лица. Пламя на несколько мгновений опало до алых точек, но потом взорвалось искрами, разгораясь еще ярче. Тревожно заржал Баловник. Тихоня Рения боязливо переступила копытами. Дик с тоской обернулся к ним. Создатель, как же ему сейчас хотелось обнять короткохвостого за теплую шею, зарыться в каштановую гриву, погладить бархатистое ухо, находя утешение рядом с этой живой, пусть и бессловесной душой. Но нельзя. Он дал себе слово и должен теперь его держать. </p>
<p>В центре круга медленно соткалась белесая фигура. Поначалу бесформенная, на свету она обрела очертания высокого и очень сильного мужчины. Судя по тому, как у него были развиты мышцы на руках, при жизни призрак скорее всего не отходил от кузнечного молота. Дик непроизвольно приложил пальцы к сердцу и губам в охранном жесте. Но нечисти не было до него никакого дела. Полупрозрачные глаза не отрываясь смотрели на отца, точнее на окровавленный клочок бумаги в его руке. </p>
<p>– Кто ты такой, и по какому праву желаешь смерти местным жителям? – чеканя каждое слово, спросил отец. </p>
<p>– Меня нарекли Харви, – глухим, доносящимся одновременно со всех сторон голосом произнес дух. – Я мщу за свое дитя. Уходи отсюда, Ночной Хозяин, на моей стороне правда. </p>
<p>– Так это ты погиб здесь под лавиной два месяца назад? </p>
<p>– Да. </p>
<p>– Разве лавину вызвал кто-то из деревни? </p>
<p>– Да. </p>
<p>– Как же они это сделали? – сквозь строгий тон прорвалась нотка озадаченности. </p>
<p>– Я вижу черную паутину, опутавшую эти горы. Я вижу черного паука в центре этой паутины. Паук захотел крови – Харви и малыш Ирвин погибли. Погиб малыш Ирвин – пусть умрут все остальные. Уходи отсюда, Ночной Хозяин, на моей стороне правда. </p>
<p>– О каком пауке ты говоришь? – отец придвинулся к линии круга. </p>
<p>– Паук прогрыз себе нору из недр земных. Паук угнездился среди людей. Люди обласкали и отогрели его. </p>
<p>Лицо отца помрачнело. </p>
<p>– Уходи отсюда, Ночной Хозяин, на моей стороне правда, – повторил завязшую в зубах фразу дух. – Но прежде, дай мне обещанное. </p>
<p>– Когда ты убьешь людей, паук просто уйдет в другое место, – отец пропустил просьбу духа мимо ушей. – Ты же останешься тут на веки вечные. Что будет, если я помогу свершиться твоей мести? </p>
<p>– Я обрету покой. Меня держит здесь только кровь сына. Дай мне обещанное, Ночной Хозяин. </p>
<p>– Поклянись, что это правда, – потребовал отец, снова будто не слыша его просьбу. </p>
<p>– Единственное, что удерживает меня на этом свете, месть за сына, и когда она свершится, смерть приберет меня окончательно. Клянусь! </p>
<p>– Именем королевы, – подсказал отец. </p>
<p>– Именем королевы, – повторил дух. Хотя интонация его за весь разговор не менялась, Дику показалось, что последние слова он произнес с явной неохотой. </p>
<p>– Ты сказал, я слышал, – подтвердил отец. – Клянусь, что уничтожу тварь, погубившую тебя и твое дитя. </p>
<p>– Ты сказал, я слышал, -отозвался дух. – А теперь дай мне обещанное. </p>
<p>Отец поднес бумагу к огню, и она исчезла во вспышке белого пламени. Полупрозрачная фигура засияла, на миг превратившись в молочный силуэт точь-в-точь как на «Вознесении» Яна Агарийского, где великий мастер изобразил души праведников в Рассветных Садах. Тонкая струйка светлого дыма поднялась вверх. Отец отряхнул руки от пепла и надел перчатки, после чего набрал в горсть снега и потушил все факелы, кроме того, с которым они приехали. Дух кузнеца Харви растворился с тем же порывом ветра, какой сопровождал его вызов. </p>
<p>– Мы не уничтожили его, – сообщил очевидное Дик. Ритуал погрузил его в какое-то тупое безразличие. Самое плохое уже случилось, случилось на его глазах, случалось и много раз до того. Так есть ли смысл трепыхаться? Дик уже сам себе казался бездушной куклой, которая ходит и разговаривает только потому, что такова его роль на сегодня. </p>
<p>– У нас бы это не получилось при всем желании, – отец принялся забрасывать снегом контуры круга. – У нечисти такого вида есть незавершенное дело – цель, которая и удерживает их в этом мире. Чаще всего это месть, как у нашего знакомца. Когда цель достигнута, дух обретает покой на том свете без всякой посторонней помощи. Но до той поры он неуязвим. </p>
<p>-Но что мы теперь будем делать? Вернемся в деревню? – спросил Дик. </p>
<p>– Да, и там нас будет ждать кое-что весьма неприятное, – озабоченно проговорил отец. – Во сне я видел только этого духа и решил, что мы просто поможем отойти ему в мир иной. Но ты ведь слышал, он говорил о пауке? </p>
<p>Дик кивнул. </p>
<p>– Сперва я не понял, о чем речь. Но когда он сказал, что паук пришел из-под земли, все стало ясно. Нам предстоит убить изначальную тварь, Дикон. Смертельно опасное существо. По правде говоря, мне бы меньше всего хотелось, чтобы ты участвовал в этом. У тебя совершенно нет опыта, а моя хромота, будь она неладна, может сослужить нам дурную службу. Но выбора нет: в одиночку я не справлюсь, а Скалы не вернут нас домой, пока мы не очистим это место. </p>
<p>После этих слов отец погрузился в тяжелые раздумья, а Дик его не тревожил. Они молча сели по коням и в тишине отправились в обратный путь. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8</b>
</p>
<p>Свет в крайней хижине уже не горел, но крепко сколоченная дверь распахнулась, стоило только дворовому псу издали облаять незваных гостей. </p>
<p>– Что еще угодно господам? – в этот раз выскочивший на порог Джо был с ними куда любезнее. </p>
<p>– Сколько ты хочешь за своего кота? – без экивоков спросил отец, тронув завязки кошеля. </p>
<p>– За Висельника что ли? – Джо был поражен до глубины души. – Да так берите, кому он нужен, этот прохвост! Билл! – крикнул он в дом, – Подай-ка его сюда. </p>
<p>Худенький мальчишка с заспанными глазами, который рассматривал их из-за родительского плеча, шустро метнулся к очагу и через секунду уже протягивал на вытянутых руках откормленную, черно-белую тушу. Джо забрал у него кота и со всем почтением передал его отцу, получив взамен талл. </p>
<p>Висельник полностью соответствовал своему имени. С разодранным ухом, шрамиком на розовом носу и закатными искорками в зеленовато-желтых глазах. Попав на мороз, он мгновенно ощетинился, выпустил когти и прижал уши к голове. Отец завернул его в плащ и перекинул через локоть, чтобы голова и передние лапы торчали наружу. </p>
<p>– Вот уж благодарю, – Джо рассматривал золотой кружочек так, словно получил в дар адрианову эсперу. – Могу ли я чем-то еще услужить? </p>
<p>– Скажи-ка, не замечал ли ты, чтобы кот твой на кого-то бросался? – спросил отец. -Или может чей-то дом обходил стороной? </p>
<p>– Да разве же мы следим за этим шельмецом? – раздосадованно проговорил Джо. – Шастает себе где-то по своим кошачьим делам. У него-то жизнь не мудреная: крыс развелось не меряно, только и лови. Подружка чуть ли не в каждом дворе... Гхм-гхм, прошу прощения, – он сконфузился и замялся, но все же скороговоркой добавил: – Да вот в последнее время он больше в доме, в тепле отирается, – и замолчал, пристыженно опустив голову. </p>
<p>– Ну что ж, благодарю, – отец кивнул Дику, и они отъехали от ворот. Позади послышался стук закрываемой двери. </p>
<p>Отец пустил Рению шагом между приземистых домов, окруженных хлипкими изгородями. Кое-где над крышами поднимались редкие облачка сизого дыма. Окрестные псы, встретившие их громким лаем, быстро выдохлись, и всеобщий гвалт постепенно перешел в одинокое тявканье, на которое Висельник лишь презрительно дергал уцелевшим ухом. Серые ройны настороженно следили за двумя незнакомыми всадниками. К удивлению Дика, никто, кроме Джо, не высунул носа на улицу. Похоже, другие жители деревушки либо совершенно не интересовались причинами поднятого шума, либо до смерти боялись того, кто может здесь околачиваться в столь поздний час. </p>
<p>– Изначальные твари, Дикон, – негромко говорил отец, пока они медленно оставляли позади один двор за другим, – Это то, что можно без всяких оговорок называть совершенным злом. Они чужды всему живому. Если другую нечисть можно понять, оправдать, договориться, то их нужно только уничтожать. Это наши главные враги, и коварству их нет предела. </p>
<p>– А я читал... – начал было Дик, но вспомнив, как мало веры теперь должно быть всем его прежним знаниям, осекся. Однако, под вопросительным взглядом отца продолжил, хотя с гораздо меньшей уверенностью: – В старых легендах написано, что они живут в подземельях Гальтары. Откуда же им взяться в наших краях? </p>
<p>– Ты прав, они заперты именно там, в древних лабиринтах. Но иногда происходит что-то плохое, И они вырываются. Их приманивают скверные люди. Те, которыми всецело владеет сильная злоба или сильная зависть. Подобное тянется к подобному. Коты чувствуют тварей и обходят их десятой дорогой. </p>
<p>Дик покосился на Висельника. Так вот зачем они его взяли. Нечистое существо, служка Леворукого поможет им обнаружить тварь, которую отец назвал их главным врагом. Полно! Да останется ли после этой ночи хоть одно его суждение об окружающем мире не перевернутым с ног на голову?! </p>
<p>– Твари – это живые магниты для всего плохого, – продолжал объяснять отец. – Без твари Харви Блекнет не стал бы духом, даже если бы и впрямь погиб от лавины, которую вызвал кто-то из местных. Без твари никто бы не пытался поджечь дом его вдовы, и парень, о котором упоминал наш Джо, не разбился бы на знакомой с детства тропинке. </p>
<p>Они миновали небольшую площадку перед колодцем. Дальше дорога круто уходила вверх. Там стояли последние непроверенные хижины. Висельник за это время совсем притерпелся к отцовским рукам – не вырывался, не царапался, только смотрел вперед во все глаза. Выглянувшая из-за Велтисты луна отражалась в них двумя зеленоватыми звездами. </p>
<p>– А почему мы ее не призовем? – неожиданно сам для себя спросил Дик. – Если она так опасна, а в круге нечисть слабеет, почему мы этим не воспользуемся? </p>
<p>– Не получится, – глухо отозвался отец. – Призывают только бестелесные сущности, а заключать в круг... их единственных нельзя. Твой прапрапрадед Артур Окделл посвятил научным изысканиям о нечисти много лет своей жизни. Он считал, что изначальных тварей порождает сама Кэртиана, она же их, якобы, и защищает от силы эориев. Может быть наш предок в чем-то и ошибался, но с тем, что какая-то загадка кроется в их природе – я согласен полностью. Слишком они не похожи на все то, что мне приходилось видеть. </p>
<p>– Так значит, вы уже сражались с изначальными тварями? </p>
<p>– Дважды, Дикон, и оба раза мне помогали. Капитан Рут и барон Кортби иногда сопровождают меня на охоту. Они знают нашу тайну уже давно, и я им всецело доверяю. Если бы однажды я не вернулся с войны, они бы тебя всему научили. </p>
<p>Выходит, его любимые наставники по оружейным наукам тоже замешаны в этом. Правильно написано в Эсператии: один грех влечет за собой другой, одна оступившаяся душа подталкивает к краю другую. </p>
<p>Внимание Дика привлек какой-то странный звук. С каждой секундой он нарастал, и Дик недоуменно огляделся, пытаясь определить его источник. Отец перехватил кота обеими руками, и тут Дик понял. Висельник шипел. Шипел страшно, рыча и подвывая, выгнул дугой спину, шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом. Светящиеся в темноте глаза неотрывно следили за видимой лишь ему одному точкой в правом ряду крестьянских хижин. Отец придержал Рению и поднял Висельника над головой. </p>
<p>– Мы приехали? – спросил Дик, с опаской глядя на взбесившееся животное. </p>
<p>– Да, – на вытянутых руках отец протянул кота влево, но тот, словно флюгер под шквальным ветром, упрямо разворачивался в обратную сторону. Наконец, прояснив, где именно находится нечто столь испугавшее их четвероногого помощника, отец выпустил кота на свободу, и черно-белая молния с жутковатым шипением унеслась к родному дому.</p>
<p>----------<br/>Ройны – собаки пастушьей породы. (выдумано автором) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>9</b>
</p>
<p>Отец привязал лошадей к воротному столбику на другой стороне улицы. На этот раз предупреждать о своем появлении они не стали, а тихо, словно воры, перелезли через невысокий заборчик. Дик сразу же по колено провалился в снег, который в этом дворе даже и не думали расчищать. Собачья конура пустовала, от овечьего загона тоже не доносилось ни звука. Стараясь не шуметь, они подошли к хижине. По знаку Дик черной тенью замер у стены с арбалетом на изготовку. Отец погасил почти выгоревший факел и извлек из ножен старый меч. Наверное, он специально предназначен для уничтожения нечисти. </p>
<p>Отец требовательно постучал. Дверь почти сразу открыла худенькая девушка, зябко кутающаяся в шерстяную накидку. Она не успела и рта раскрыть, как он плашмя ударил клинком по ее руке. Дик невольно отметил удивленно округлившиеся глаза на простоватом лице, и девушка, словно тряпичная кукла, отлетела в сторону от мощного удара локтем. В ситуации, когда в любую секунду может завязаться драка не на жизнь, а на смерть, не до галантности. Отец на миг задержался у порога, чтобы оценить, кто еще внутри, и ринулся в дом. Сразу же послышались звуки ударов, что-то упало, глухо зазвенел металл. Истошно закричала хозяйка. Запоздалая реакция на мужчину с оружием, который в такие места по определению не приходит с добром. Дик бросился к дверному проему. Хотя отец говорил, чтобы он выждал хотя бы минуту, тихо стоять в стороне было выше его сил. </p>
<p>Его взгляду предстала хижина с убогой обстановкой. Закопченные стены то ли были сделаны кривыми, то ли покосились от долгого небрежения. Земляной пол местами устилала несвежая солома. Ветхая мебель рассохлась от старости. Посреди единственной комнаты, служившей хозяевам одновременно и кухней, и столовой, и спальней, отец дрался с настоящим чудовищем, от одного вида которого кровь стыла в жилах. </p>
<p>– Что вы делаете?! Ради всего святого! Фрэнк! </p>
<p>Серая, ороговелая кожа покрывала все тело твари, защищая от внешних повреждений. Ее челюсти с торчащими наружу зубами выдавались далеко вперед, точно у багряноземельского крокодила. Четыре пары лап с изогнутыми когтями, созданными специально, чтобы было удобнее рвать жертву, значительно превосходили по длине человеческие руки. Низкий потолок не давал твари выпрямиться во весь рост, но даже в полусогнутом состоянии она поражала своей ловкостью и быстротой. Смертоносные удары чудовищных лап, сыпавшиеся один за другим, отец отбивал своим странным клинком – теперь Дик разглядел, что он не из железа вовсе, а из какого-то белого металла, оставлявшего на серой шкуре черные подпалины. Картинка отчего-то показалась Дику знакомой. В житии святого Руция, Эсперадора из ордена Славы, была похожая гравюра. Неужели и он тоже?.. </p>
<p>– Что вы сделали с Фрэнком?! Фрэнк! Где мой Фрэнк?! </p>
<p>«Один я не справлюсь,» – сказал отец на перевале, и теперь Дик осознал, что это чистая правда. В одиночку с этим чудовищем не справился бы никто. Тварь сначала вымотала бы смельчака, бросившего ей вызов, а потом, стоило бы ему только ошибиться, сожрала бы, как беззащитного куренка. А в их случае затягивать тем более нельзя – перевернутый в пылу борьбы стол, разделявший противников, одним краем упал в огонь, и часть столешницы уже начала дымиться. Скоро займется солома, а после этого деревянная хижина вспыхнет в считанные минуты. </p>
<p>– Кто вы?! Ради всего святого! Уходите! </p>
<p>Дик прицелился. «У твари только два уязвимых места, и она очень быстро заживляет свои раны,» – предупредил отец перед тем, как они спешились. Только два уязвимых места, он хорошо это запомнил. Дик никогда раньше не стрелял по живым мишеням – во всяком случае специально – но никакого волнения сейчас не испытывал. Руки не дрожали, а голова была ясной, как надорское небо погожим летним деньком. </p>
<p>– А-а-а-а-а-а!</p>
<p>Выстрел. Щелчок механизма, легкая отдача в ладонь и серая искра нашла свою цель. Огромный лиловый глаз лопнул, словно перезрелая слива, забрызгав морду твари темнозеленой кровью. Пахнуло гнилью, стоялой водой и почему-то лилиями. Дик нащупал следующий болт, чтобы выстрелить во второй глаз, но этого не понадобилось. Улучив момент, когда ошарашенная внезапной болью тварь замерла, чтобы сосредоточить силы на исцелении, отец рванулся вперед и по рукоять вогнал свой меч ей под нижнюю челюсть. Клинок вошел вверх и наискось. Тварь содрогнулась, дернулась, в последней агонии попытавшись сняться с пронзившего ее острия, но попытка оказалась тщетной. Второй глаз потерял всякую осмысленность, из раскрытой пасти вырвалась струйка черного дыма, и чудовище испустило дух. Под обрушившимся весом объятая пламенем столешница раскололась, и тело упало на пол, по которому уже шустро расползались огненные змейки. Отец склонился над тушей, провернул меч несколько раз, затем извлек запачканный в слизи клинок и пинком подтолкнул голову твари в средоточие огня. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>10</b>
</p>
<p>Гнилой водой завоняло совсем нестерпимо, вдобавок, из открытой двери повалил дым. Дик хотел было отшатнуться, но там оставался отец! Хозяйка дома, которой Дик не видел со своего места, продолжала голосить по какому-то Фрэнку. Сердце екнуло, и Дик подобрался, готовый броситься на помощь, даже если на его пути встанет огненная стена. Сквозь дымовую завесу он видел, что отец чем-то водит над телом твари. Снова какие-то ритуалы, будь они неладны! Скорей бы он уже выходил, ради Создателя! Огонь и так все уничтожит! </p>
<p>Захлопали двери в ближних домах. Ну хоть что-то способно расшевелить этих сонь! </p>
<p>– Снова пожар, святые небеса, да что же это такое?! </p>
<p>– Бедняжка Элис погорела! </p>
<p>– Воды, скорее воды! </p>
<p>– Лошади, гляди-ка... </p>
<p>– Залетные... </p>
<p>– Да принесите же воды, Чужой бы вас побрал! Джордж! </p>
<p>Кто-то стремглав бросился вниз к колодцу. Дик не смотрел, все его внимание было сосредоточено на пространстве внутри хижины, он только услышал перестук удаляющихся шагов. </p>
<p>– Проклятие какое-то! </p>
<p>– Нечистая сила! </p>
<p>– Видно, Нора с того света привет передала женишку-то! </p>
<p>– Да уж недолго он горевал! </p>
<p>– А Элис-то вертихвостка! Даже траур, как положено, не переждала! Тут же под венец! Никакого почтения к покойнице! </p>
<p>– Вот оно и аукнулось! </p>
<p>– Окати стены, тупица, чтоб огонь не перекинулся! </p>
<p>– Живее! </p>
<p>– Чьи это лошади? </p>
<p>Голоса крестьян смешались в голове Дика в сплошной гул, кровь набатом стучала в висках. Почему он не выходит?! Леворукий и все его кошки, почему он не выходит?! Женские крики перешли в сплошной визг. Пелена дыма стала непроглядной, и Дик испугался всерьез. Раздумывать было некогда, он глубоко вдохнул, постаравшись набрать в легкие побольше свежего воздуха, закрыл нос рукавом и шагнул вперед. Он слабо представлял себе, что будет делать, если найдет отца потерявшим сознание от дыма. Все же сил Дика вряд ли хватит на то, чтобы вытащить из горящего дома бесчувственное тело взрослого мужчины, но просто стоять и смотреть он не мог. О том, что Дик и сам может погибнуть в этом пожаре, он совершенно не задумывался. </p>
<p>Но все ограничилось этим единственным шагом. Словно закатный демон, отец с закопченным лицом вынырнул из дыма вместе с наконец-то заткнувшейся девушкой. Особо не церемонясь, он выпихнул Дика наружу, после чего и сам вышел следом. От неожиданности Дик потерял равновесие и плюхнулся в снег самым неподобающим образом. </p>
<p>– Дикон! Совсем с ума сошел?! Я ведь сказал, не входить ни в коем случае! – отец оглядел его с головы до пят, затем бросил такой же цепкий взгляд на повисшую без чувств хозяйку дома и наконец оглядел свою одежду. </p>
<p>- Я думал, вам нужна помощь, – ответил Дик даже не пытаясь сдержать широченную улыбку. Все остались целы и невредимы, столь опасное приключение закончилось хорошо, и он был совершенно счастлив по этому поводу. Какими же глупыми вдруг показались ему свои недавние беды! Не все ли равно, в каких богов верит отец, если он жив и рядом? </p>
<p>– Вставай, – мягко сказал отец, прицельным шлепком потушив тлеющую штанину. – Мы наделали здесь слишком много шуму. Ни к чему нам с тобой лишнее внимание. Дело сделано. Остался еще один, завершающий штрих, но с этим можно будет разобраться в другом месте. </p>
<p>Дик поднялся, отряхнул одежду от налипшего снега и последовал за отцом, который на глазах изумленных соседей подтащил полуобморочную девушку к лошадям. </p>
<p>– А вы кто такие будете? – опасливо подал голос старик, приглядывающий за двумя оболтусами, которые поливали плетеную изгородь на границе с горящей хижиной. На Дика местные жители внимания не обращали или попросту не видели, но с появлением нового человека вся работа застопорилась. По счастью, мешать им смельчаков не было. Поселяне смотрели на похищение своей соседки едва ли не с разинутым ртом. </p>
<p>– Мы что, берем ее с собой? – недоуменно спросил Дик после того, как отец молча перекинул девушку через круп Рении и укрыл сброшенным перед дракой плащом. </p>
<p>– Берем, – ответил тот. – Живее, Дикон. </p>
<p>Дик взлетел на спину Баловника, и они рванули с места. Вслед им что-то закричали, но разобрать отдельные слова было уже нельзя. Отец гнал Рению во весь опор на другой край деревни, и Дик изо всех сил старался не отставать. Сбоку мелькнула хижина Джо. Неужели опять к перевалу? Вроде бы туда им уже не надо, дух Харви, судя по клятве, должен упокоиться сам. Или им нужно провести еще один ритуал, чтобы рассказать ему о смерти твари? Нет! Впереди из пустоты уже сыпались знакомые искры. На том же месте, куда их перенесло с фамильного холма, разгорался фонтан слепящего белого света. </p>
<p>Отец обернулся, и Дик пришпорил Баловника, чтобы поскорее нагнать его. </p>
<p>– Мы спешим потому, что переход исчезнет через какое-то время? – задыхаясь от бьющего в лицо холодного воздуха, спросил он. </p>
<p>– Переход исчезнет только тогда, когда мы в него пройдем, – откликнулся отец. – Я торопил тебя потому, что мы оказались на виду у слишком многих людей. Да, это крестьяне, которые скорей всего спишут все увиденное на сверхъестественные силы, но зря рисковать разоблачением не стоит. Понимаешь? </p>
<p>– Вы всегда уничтожаете нечисть скрытно? – Баловник поравнялся с Ренией перед растущей белой кляксой. </p>
<p>– Безусловно, Дикон. Мало того, что по церковным законам это ересь и колдовство, чаще всего нечисть наглеет на землях, отданных ординарам или «навозникам». Все же нас эта пакость еще побаивается. Сила Скал может перенести в любую точку старых владений Надорэа, но вот объясняться с их теперешними «хозяевами» у меня нет никакого желания, уж поверь. Ни к чему нам лишние слухи. </p>
<p>– Понимаю. </p>
<p>– Если понимаешь, тогда вперед. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11</b>
</p>
<p>От холма с вепрями, где они ненадолго остановились, чтобы оттереть с лиц копоть, отец поехал медленнее. Но не по направлению к замку, как надеялся Дик, а в противоположную сторону. Ему редко доводилось не спать так поздно, усталость уже давала о себе знать. Насыщенный переживаниями вечер совершенно измотал его. Веки начинали слипаться, образы теплой кровати и жарко растопленного камина манили Дика тем сильнее, чем ближе они были к родному дому, но сейчас для исполнения этих фантазий время еще не пришло. Дик постарался отвлечься. Куда они едут? Очевидно, дело в том последнем штрихе, о котором упомянул отец. И эта девушка... Что с ней будет? Оставлять ее в замке было бы неразумно, рано или поздно она обязательно растреплет о том, что видела. У замковых слуг родня во всех прилегающих деревнях. Оглянуться не успеешь, как «добрая слава» о забавах герцога Эгмонта облетит весь Надор. Так что же отец думает с ней делать? </p>
<p>– Мы поехали ночью, чтобы поменьше привлекать к себе внимания? – спросил Дик, продолжая прерванный разговор. </p>
<p>– Нет, Дикон, – отец украдкой вздохнул. Помолчав немного, он скупо тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя внезапно нахлынувшую хандру, и устремил взгляд на Дика. – Ты совсем ничего не знаешь. Лэйе Литэ! Это моя вина! Я слишком много времени уделял службе и непростительно мало – твоему воспитанию. Каждый раз, когда я хотел заговорить с тобой о нашем долге, мне казалось, что ты еще слишком мал, что еще не готов... А оказалось – я безнадежно опоздал. Теперь я вижу это. </p>
<p>Слова срывались с его губ колкой дробью, горькие, злые. В свете луны глаза отца сверкнули, и Дик разглядел в них едва сдерживаемую ярость. На миг он оторопел – оказаться жертвой отцовского гнева было страшно до холодного пота, тем более, что никакой вины за собой он не чувствовал. Но потом Дик понял, что эта ярость направлена не на него, а на кого-то другого. </p>
<p>– Тебе неоткуда было узнать о силе повелителей самому. Мы не Придды и не Алва. Всю нашу библиотеку после казни Алана Ларак вывез в Олларию. Она и поныне хранится в государственных архивах, но Окделлы никогда не были в фаворе до такой степени, чтобы потребовать назад свою собственность, не натолкнувшись на яростное противление другой партии! </p>
<p>Другая партия? «Навозники» и переметнувшиеся к ним люди чести? Они и впрямь делают все, чтобы Окделлы не смогли занять достойное их титула положение! Чего только стоят несправедливо завышенные поборы, которые кардинал Дорак дерет с их провинции вопреки отцовским ходатайствам? А стыдливо названное «дуэлью» убийство дядюшки Грегори? А спешное увольнение отца из армии? Вечные подозрения после мятежа графа Борна! Лишить Окделлов памяти о своем прошлом – низость как раз им по духу. </p>
<p>– То, что мне известно – это крохи, – продолжал отец, сбавив тон. – Малая часть от того, что поколениями передавалось в других Высоких Домах. Эти крохи наши предки, начиная с маршала Ричарда, собирали из всех возможных источников. Когда-то Эпинэ поделились кое-чем из семейной библиотеки. Когда-то – Алва. У меня в кабинете хранится несколько переписанных вручную книг еще гальтарской эпохи. Но это ничто, если сравнивать со знаниями семей, чье наследие уцелело. И я даже не говорю, что сила Молний и Ветра в корне отличается от силы Скал! Кое-что нашим предкам удалось воссоздать по аналогии, но сколько всего утеряно, сколько утеряно, Дикон, ты просто себе не представляешь! </p>
<p>Отец говорил с такой неподдельной горечью, что Дик пожалел его от всей души. Это было плохо, ведь языческие манускрипты толкали отца идти дальше греховной тропой, и вместо ложного сочувствия Дику следовало бы порадоваться, что он огражден от многих порочных знаний, но радоваться не получалось. Слова о долге и отнятой памяти затронули доселе молчавшие струны его сердца, всколыхнули душу, растревожили глубокое и темное, непоколебимое и безжалостное. Жернова, однажды перемоловшие жизнь их семьи. Силу, коротко именуемую чувством справедливости. </p>
<p>– Ты совсем ничего не знаешь, – повторил отец. Голос его звучал глухо, весь недавний пыл как будто остыл или ушел вглубь, как уходят под землю торфяные пожары, выжигая хорны плодородных полей, бывших когда-то болотами. – Ночь – это наше время. Лит был владыкой скал, Зимы, Полуночи и Севера. Полуночи, Дикон. Именно ночью все силы Кэртианы наиболее благоволят нам. Ночной суд будет самым праведным, ночная дорога окажется самой короткой, ночной убийца сам напорется на свое оружие. </p>
<p>– Поэтому вас назвали?.. – Дик не договорил. Почему-то язык не поворачивался произнести вслух демонский титул. </p>
<p>– Именно, – отец правильно истолковал его заминку. – Ночной Хозяин. Это не просто слова. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>12</b>
</p>
<p>За разговором они съехали с холма и углубились в лес. Отец почти не направлял Рению, торкская кобылка сама находила дорогу среди черных теней. Лошади шли без опаски, волков и медведей здесь извели уже давно. Похищенная девушка не подавала признаков жизни: то ли все еще была в обмороке, то ли затаилась, чтобы они подольше не обращали на нее внимания. Снег мерцал под копытами молочно белой мозаикой. Звериная тропка петляла между кряжистых дубов, изящных берез и горделивых ясеней. Их силуэты Дик легко различал даже при таком скудном освещении. По счастью, дорога была достаточно широка, чтобы им не приходилось пригибаться и отводить от лица оледеневшие ветки. Впереди показался просвет, и они выехали на поляну, разделенную надвое неглубоким оврагом. </p>
<p>– Устал? – все-таки отец заметил его зевок. Пойманный врасплох Дик смутился. </p>
<p>– Нет, что вы. </p>
<p>– Потерпи еще немного. Осталась последняя часть нашей работы. Самая последняя, но увы, отнюдь не самая простая и не самая приятная. </p>
<p>Дик послушно кивнул. Интересно, не самая приятная, это какая? Сложно представить себе нечто более гадкое чем вид убитого отцом чудовища. Нет, ему нужно научиться называть вещи своими именами. Твари. Изначальной твари. </p>
<p>– Кайх! – позвал отец. </p>
<p>С минуту в окружающем пейзаже ничего не менялось. Дик даже успел подумать, что на зов никто не откликнется. Наконец, дрогнули ветви терновника, разросшегося у края оврага, и на поляну ступило... очень странное существо. Его можно было бы назвать человеком, если б не крутые бычьи рога, массивные копыта, которыми оканчивались ноги, и слишком мощная для человека фигура. Точнее фигура то была – ничего сверхъестественного, таких будет каждый второй, если не первый, в ярмарочных состязаниях силачей. Но она казалась человечьей только под прямым взглядом. Если на секунду отвлечься, посмотреть на это существо искоса, складывалось впечатление, что перед ними настоящий великан, чьи истинные размеры раз в десять превышают увиденное. Литтэн! Никем иным это создание быть попросту не могло. </p>
<p>Дик помнил узор из танцующих литтэнов на изразцах, украшавших камин в Малой гостиной. Нечестивые рисунки сильно не нравились матушке, и она год от года грозилась поменять их, но почему-то всегда откладывала это на потом. </p>
<p>Литтэн склонил голову, а затем хлопнул в ладоши, и по поляне рассыпались приятно мерцающие огоньки, в мгновение ока превратив ее из холодного мрачного места в площадку для праздничной иллюминации. </p>
<p>– Здравствуй, кайх, – поприветствовал его отец, как старого знакомого. </p>
<p>– Здравствуй, хозяин, – проскрежетал литтэн. – Ты привел наследника. Я рад познакомиться. </p>
<p>– Ты прав, это мой сын Ричард, – подтвердил отец. Дик пробормотал приветствие, и литтэн склонил перед ним голову. – Но не из-за него я пришел сюда сегодня. В одной из каданерских деревень обосновалась изначальная тварь. К счастью, мы справились с ней. </p>
<p>– Вижу, ты вышел невредимым из схватки, хозяин, – Кайх не спрашивал, а утверждал. </p>
<p>– Да, Ричард очень помог мне, – отец бросил на него быстрый взгляд. </p>
<p>– Наследник растет настоящим воином с юных лет, – одобрительно пророкотал литтэн. </p>
<p>Дик зарделся от похвалы. Пусть арбалетный выстрел с безопасного расстояния – это еще не настоящий бой, в котором воину надлежит проявлять ум и смелость, он тоже внес свой вклад в общую победу над тварью. </p>
<p>– Иначе и не могло быть, – сказал отец. Немного помолчал, а затем добавил: – Я привез тебе для суда ту, что приманила тварь. </p>
<p>– Я и без того вижу ее вину, – весомо произнес литтэн. – Но если ты хочешь суда, хозяин, да будет суд! </p>
<p>Отец спешился и потормошил похищенную девушку за плечо. Дик спрыгнул на снег, поежившись под изучающим взглядом Кайха, который не сводил с него глаз. </p>
<p>– Довольно притворства, я вижу, что ты в сознании, – с холодком в голосе произнес отец. </p>
<p>Девушка шевельнулась и тихонько застонала. От этого движения плащ, укрывавший ее, с тихим шорохом соскользнул вниз. Придерживаясь руками за луку седла, она осторожно сползла на землю и тут же плотнее запахнулась в свою тоненькую шаль. Было видно, что ноги вот-вот подведут ее. Она покачнулась, несколько раз переступила, желая занять наиболее устойчивое положение, и наконец застыла, скукожившись и прижав озябшие руки к груди, маленькая и жалкая. Создатель, как же ей должно быть холодно!</p>
<p>Дик искренне не понимал, что здесь происходит. Долг настоящего рыцаря и Человека Чести заботиться о слабых, оберегать женщин, к какому бы сословию они не принадлежали. Что же случилось с отцом, что он позабыл эту прописную истину? Раньше Дик никогда не замечал за ним ничего похожего, даже наоборот – отец был неизменно вежлив с дамами, помогал многим вдовам и всегда прощал долги своим арендаторам, если просить за них являлись их жены. Откуда тогда сейчас эта черствость? </p>
<p>Кайх что-то гортанно хмыкнул, Дик не разобрал слов. Отец в ответ еле заметно кивнул. Затем положил руку на предплечье бедняжки и подтолкнул ее к центру поляны, а сам отступил на несколько шагов так, чтобы девушка стояла на одинаковом расстоянии между ним и литтэном. </p>
<p>– Здесь и сейчас свершится суд над приютившей зло в своем доме. Я призываю в свидетели Скалы. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>13</b>
</p>
<p>Суд? Не может быть, чтобы кто-то в здравом уме жил под одной крышей с изначальной тварью! Она жертва, ее обманули! Тогда, в доме, она звала какого-то Фрэнка... Видимо, именно его облик взяла себе тварь. </p>
<p>– Назови свое имя, – обратился отец к съежившейся фигурке. </p>
<p>Девушка попыталась что-то сказать, но из ее горла вырвался только сдавленный хрип, больше похожий на воронье карканье. Она прокашлялась и повторила дрожащим голосом: </p>
<p>– Элис. Элис Висперс. </p>
<p>– Элис, – эхом повторил отец. – Я обвиняю тебя в том, что ты совершила злодеяние, приманившее изначальную тварь, дала ей приют, долгое время питала ее своими душевными силами, и тем самым навлекла ряд несчастий на Кречетову долину и ее жителей. </p>
<p>– Какая еще изначальная тварь? – на последних словах ее лицо исказилось в горестной гримасе, и она закрыла его руками. Из горла вырвались сдавленные рыдания. – Какая тварь, сударь? Что вы сделали с моим Фрэнком?! </p>
<p>– Фрэнк – это тот молодой человек, который при моем появлении столь резво сбросил человечью шкуру? – поинтересовался отец равнодушно. Девичьи слезы, казалось, нисколько его не трогали. </p>
<p>– Я не знаю... – всхлипнула Элис. – Я не видела... Вы меня ударили, а потом появилось это чудовище! Вы оставили его умирать, гореть заживо... </p>
<p>– Не было никакого Фрэнка! – отчеканил отец. – Когда я стучал к вам в дом, я знал только, что внутри есть тварь, но не знал, какую личину она для себя выбрала. Я ударил тебя мечом из белой руды по открытой коже. Будь ты тварью, кожа в том месте почернела бы и задымилась, как после удара раскаленным железом. Этого не случилось. Тогда я понял, что тварь – тот молодчик. Да он и сам принял свой истинный облик в ту же секунду. </p>
<p>– Нет! Ваше чудовище загрызло его! – заголосила Элис. – Создатель, за что! За что мне это! Бедный Фрэнк! Гниет в желудке у твари! </p>
<p>– Довольно! – прикрикнул отец. – Ловко ты заставила своего обвинителя оправдываться, но долго это продолжаться не будет! </p>
<p>Элис завыла в полный голос, и отец шагнул к ней, чтобы отвесить звонкую пощечину. Дик отвел взгляд. Он знал, что таким способом выводят из истерики, но знать и видеть – совершенно разные вещи. </p>
<p>Когда на поляне воцарилась тишина, изредка нарушаемая тихими всхлипами, отец продолжил:</p>
<p>– Никакого Фрэнка не было. С тобой жила изначальная тварь. </p>
<p>– Как же так? – тоненько пропищала Элис. – Мы ведь поженились... Два месяца... </p>
<p>– Единственное, что меня интересует, это что ты совершила, чтобы тварь почуяла тебя, – проговорил отец. – Поистине, деяние должно быть незаурядное. </p>
<p>Элис шмыгнула носом. </p>
<p>– Она подожгла, – отозвался со своего места Кайх. Дик вздрогнул. Все время суда литтэн молчал, и он успел забыть о нем. – Я вижу в ее сердце зависть, страшную зависть. </p>
<p>– Что она подожгла? – переспросил отец. </p>
<p>– Дом своей подруги, – ответил Кайх. – Ее мать умерла, когда она была еще ребенком, а отец после этого нашел утешение на дне стакана. Голод, холод, тяжелая работа на чужих людей, заброшенность, насмешки... В то время, когда та, другая, купалась в любви и достатке. </p>
<p>– Значит, вот как? – рассеянно произнес отец. – И однажды она не выдержала такой несправедливости? </p>
<p>– Однажды она узнала, что ее более удачливая подруга выходит замуж за парня, в которого она влюблена, – ответил литтэн. – Следующей ночью дом этой подруги сгорел вместе с ней и ее родителями. </p>
<p>– Тот парень, видимо, и есть Фрэнк, по которому она так убивается, – предположил отец. </p>
<p>– Да, – подтвердил литтэн. – И ведь она ни на каплю не раскаивается в содеянном. </p>
<p>– Вы ничего не понимаете! – закричала Элис. – Нора была ведьмой! Она приворожила его! Фрэнк бросился за ней в огонь! Все уж думали – ему тоже конец! </p>
<p>– Ты видела, чтобы она проводила ведьмовские обряды? – спросил отец. </p>
<p>– Черноглазая она! И черный петух был... Всегда его первого кормила, прежде всей птицы.. Что тут еще видеть? Ясно же и так, что это пособник ее! </p>
<p>– Вот уж чушь! – раздраженно отмахнулся отец. – А даже если и так, отчего не пошла к священнику? </p>
<p>– Он мне не поверил, – Элис снова разразилась рыданиями. – Не поверил! Сказал уходить... Конечно! Что же он еще скажет, коли родители ее всегда щедро отсыпали?! </p>
<p>Отец досадливо поморщился. </p>
<p>– У таких как ты вечно все вокруг подкуплены и околдованы. Что же, по-твоему, она не могла быть и вправду невиновной, а Фрэнк твой не мог из любви броситься в огонь за своей невестой? </p>
<p>– Он не любил ее! – яростно возразила Элис. – Это были чары! А когда она подохла, он на следующее же утро пришел ко мне и сказал, что всегда любил только меня! И в тот же день повел под венец! </p>
<p>– Похоже, настоящий Фрэнк тоже погиб в том пожаре, – заметил Кайх. </p>
<p>– Похоже на то, – согласно кивнул отец и продолжил, уже обращаясь к Элис: – К тебе пришел не Фрэнк, а изначальная тварь в его обличье. И сказала она тебе ровно то, что тебе хотелось услышать. </p>
<p>– Вы врете! Это Нора прислала своих ведьминских дружков, чтобы разрушить мое счастье! Даже с того света не дает покоя... </p>
<p>– Довольно, – отрезал отец. – Я уже по горло сыт всей этой глупостью. Ты виновна. Если не в сознательном укрывательстве твари, способной уморить голодом всех жителей вашей долины, то в умышленном поджоге – наверняка! А за такое по всем человеческим законам один приговор – смерть! </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>14</b>                            </p>
<p>Дик едва не ахнул. Как смерть? Отец что, собирается повесить ее здесь и сейчас? Только из-за слов какого-то литтэна?! Нечистого существа! Спутника одного из четырех демонов! Даже без священника? Без последней исповеди?! </p>
<p>– Как смерть? – спросил он вслух. </p>
<p>Кайх шагнул к Элис и одним движением обхватил ее запястья своими широкими ладонями. Впрочем, мера предосторожности оказалась лишней – она даже не попыталась вырваться и убежать. Просто стояла, время от времени содрогаясь от накатывающих волнами слез. </p>
<p>– У тебя есть какие-то возражения, Дикон? – поинтересовался отец раздраженно, и Дик прикусил язык. Весь вид отца говорил о том, что, глядя на Элис, он испытывает одно лишь омерзение. </p>
<p>Нужно было что-то сказать, но Дик не знал что. Мог ли литтэн ошибиться? В Эсператии спутников демонов называли «читающими в сердцах», но так ли это на самом деле? Разрубленный змей! Как узнать, что из его прежних знаний правда, а что нет? В голове вместо твердого фундамента, на который можно было спокойно опереться, внезапно образовался тоненький ледок, готовый проломиться под любым следующим шагом. И по этому ледку Дику предстояло выплутать из тумана домыслов и вымыслов. </p>
<p>Убийство, поджог – все это страшные преступления, и в сознании Дика они никак не вязались с испуганной девушкой, которая стояла перед ними, такая хрупкая в своей тоненькой шали. Но с другой стороны. Она не говорила, что невиновна. Не пыталась защищаться, хотя могла все отрицать. Но она растеряна! Она могла просто не сообразить! Ей кажется, что ее возлюбленный погиб в огне – не удивительно, что она даже не пытается отбиваться от обвинений. Но ведь хватило же ее выдержки, чтобы очернять свою соперницу! Хотя, это ведь простолюдинка. Что ждать от нее тонких чувств и переживаний? Может быть, она винит ту, другую, просто по привычке. </p>
<p>Дик совсем запутался во всех этих противоречивых фактах. </p>
<p>– Отец, это ведь девушка, помилуйте... – робко проговорил он. </p>
<p>– То, что это девушка, не помешало ей обречь другую такую же девушку на мучительную смерть, – жестко парировал отец. – А ведь перед ней та не провинилась ничем! Только более сытой жизнью! Представь, что, если бы на месте ее жертвы оказалась бы Айрис? Или Дейдри? Или Эдит? </p>
<p>Дик понуро опустил голову. Наверное, отец был прав. Возражать больше не хотелось, но чувство, что сейчас произойдет что-то неправильное, не отпускало его душу. </p>
<p>– Я понимаю, тебе неприятно на это смотреть, – продолжил отец уже мягче. – Тебе может быть жалко ее, или ты не в состоянии до конца осознать всей глубины ее преступления, но она опасна – это неоспоримо. Опасна если не поджогом, то своей способностью испытывать скверные чувства неординарной силы. Нет человека без изъяна – каждый порой завидует, порой чувствует злобу или неприязнь, но изначальные твари приходят далеко не ко всякому. Если это случилось однажды, то может случиться и во второй раз. Отпускать в мир человека с такой предрасположенностью ко злу – все равно что сесть на бочонок с порохом перед камином и надеяться, что создателевой помощью все обойдется. Я элементарно хочу обезопасить окружающих ее людей. Тем более, ты видишь – она не раскаивается, а лишь упорствует в своих заблуждениях. </p>
<p>Впереди, за клубами густого, как грозовые тучи, тумана забрезжил тоненький лучик надежды. Дик поднял взгляд на отца и спросил, стараясь демонстрировать охватившую его радость не слишком явно: </p>
<p>– А если она скажет, что раскаивается? </p>
<p>Отец с сомнением покачал головой. </p>
<p>– Не понимаю. Вроде бы ты еще мал, чтобы в одночасье терять голову из-за хорошенькой девицы, так что же на тебя нашло? </p>
<p>Дик почувствовал, как у него стремительно заливаются краской уши и щеки. Что отец такое говорит? Дик и в мыслях не имел ничего подобного! </p>
<p>– Я вовсе не потерял голову! </p>
<p>Кайх громко расхохотался. Дик бросил на него хмурый взгляд, но продолжил, обращаясь к отцу: </p>
<p>– Что будет, если она раскается? </p>
<p>Отец молчал довольно долго. Дик от всей души надеялся, что он обдумывает его вопрос, а не подбирает слова, как бы повежливее ему отказать. Наконец, он нехотя произнес: </p>
<p>– Возможно, я изменю свое решение. Но вероятность этого столь мала, что я бы не хотел зря тебя обнадеживать. </p>
<p>Хвала Создателю! </p>
<p>– Спасибо! – Дик искренне улыбнулся и неуверенно подошел к Элис. – Отпусти ее, – обратился он к литтэну, и тот после отцовского кивка отступил от нее на несколько шагов. </p>
<p>Дик поднял отцовский плащ, который Элис, видимо, не посмела подобрать, даже не смотря на лютый мороз, и набросил ей на плечи. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>15</b>
</p>
<p>Получив свободу действий, Дик растерялся. Что ему нужно сделать? Что сказать? Дик никогда не видел себя в роли проповедника, но сейчас от его ораторских способностей и силы убеждения зависела человеческая жизнь. А значит, опускать руки нельзя. В конце концов, первые эсператисты обращали в свою веру даже самых закостенелых язычников, а Дику предстояла задача куда более легкая. Пускай он не был знатоком человеческих душ, но он искренне хотел помочь. Помочь этой несчастной осознать свою вину, если она виновата. Помочь отцу избежать нового греха, коих за его душой и без того скопилось немало. </p>
<p>– Послушай, – обратился он к девушке. Сказать первое слово, как водится, оказалось сложнее всего. – Ты понимаешь, что с тобой произошло? </p>
<p>При его словах Элис перестала всхлипывать. Она несколько раз бездумно моргнула, наконец ее взгляд приобрел некую осмысленность. </p>
<p>Дик протянул ей платок, и Элис осторожно, словно ей было боязно прикасаться к этому квадратику расшитого батиста, промокнула глаза. </p>
<p>– Ты понимаешь, что с тобой произошло? – повторил он. </p>
<p>– Фрэнк, – прошептала она, и ее лицо снова искривилось. </p>
<p>Дик быстро, чтобы опередить новый круг накатывающей истерики, схватил ее за руку. Элис удивленно захлопала подмерзшими ресницами. </p>
<p>– Да... Но это случилось давно. </p>
<p>– Давно? – непонимающе переспросила Элис. Она смотрела на него без страха, широко раскрытыми глазами. Конечно! Ко вчерашнему ребенку и отношение будет иное чем ко взрослому мужчине и воину. Понятно, что отца она боится, а вот у Дика есть шанс достучаться до ее души. </p>
<p>– Да, два месяца назад, когда был пожар. </p>
<p>– Пожар, – эхом повторила Элис. – Он ведь вел себя так странно после этого... Так странно... Молчал, почти не ел, не двигался... Я думала, думала, это все приворот, – ее голос сорвался на всхлип: – А выходит, что его не было, не было уже тогда... </p>
<p>Дик сжал ее ладонь, но это не помогло удержать Элис от новых рыданий. Ее плечи задрожали, и она поднесла к глазам платок. </p>
<p>– Какая разница, давно или нет? – выдохнула она сквозь слезы. – Какая разница? </p>
<p>– Никакой, – согласился Дик. – Я не могу сказать, что понимаю тебя, никто из моих близких еще не умирал. Но мне жаль, что с тобой все так случилось. Я сочувствую тебе. В житии святой Агнессы Найтонской сказано, что добрые воспоминания об умерших греют им души, а слезы и горе близких терзают хуже любой пытки. Может быть, ты постараешься порадовать своего Фрэнка? </p>
<p>Элис судорожно вдохнула. </p>
<p>– Это правда, что он сказал? – Дик неопределенно кивнул в сторону Кайха. – Что ты подожгла дом той девушки? </p>
<p>– Да! Создатель! Если б я знала! Если б я только знала! Я бы никогда! Создатель, я бы никогда! Пусть бы поженились! Пусть бы жили вместе! Только бы он был жив! </p>
<p>– Ты раскаиваешься? – спросил Дик. </p>
<p>– Ну конечно же! Я согласна на все что угодно! На любую смерть только бы он... </p>
<p>Дик бросил ликующий взгляд на отца. Тот смотрел на него как-то странно, словно Дик смог очень сильно удивить его. Может быть так и есть? Может быть отец, отступившись от эсператистской веры, позабыл и о семи ее добродетелях, воплощенных в семи ипостасях Создателя? Не все они доступны человеку, а некоторые так и вовсе в своих крайних формах противоречат друг другу, но человек должен неизменно стремиться к свету, и первейший шаг на этом пути – быть милосердным. Так говорил отец Матео, и Дик, раньше по-настоящему не понимавший слова священника с голубем на наперсном знаке, в эту секунду смог прочувствовать их правильность всей душой. </p>
<p>Элис продолжала причитать, но Дик не слышал ее. Он неотрывно смотрел на отца, стараясь по его лицу, грубо очерченному в свете вызванных Кайхом огоньков, разгадать его мысли. </p>
<p>– Помилуйте ее, она раскаялась, – тихо сказал он, когда Элис выдохлась. </p>
<p>Отец продолжал смотреть на него тем же странным взглядом, но теперь к нему примешивалась изрядная доля жалости. Наконец он коротко покачал головой. </p>
<p>Дик неверяще распахнул глаза. </p>
<p>– Но как? Вы же обещали! Почему нет? </p>
<p>Немного опомнившаяся Элис внимательно наблюдала за своим судьей. При этих словах она оттолкнула Дика и, сбросив плащ, рванула с места. Ей удалось добежать до края оврага, прежде чем Кайх настиг ее и повалил на землю. </p>
<p>– Мне жаль, что я подарил тебе напрасную надежду, – сказал отец. – Но когда я давал обещание, я не верил, что из твоей затеи что-то получится. А когда стало получаться, я понял, что не смогу его выполнить. Даже ради тебя. Твари – это наши враги. Между нами идет война, а на войне пособники врага расплачиваются жизнью. Даже такие, внешне безобидные. </p>
<p>– Но она ведь не знала, что это тварь! – отчаянно возразил Дик. </p>
<p>– Зато она знала, что обрекает на смерть невинных людей, когда поджигала дом! И никакое раскаяние не вернет их к жизни! </p>
<p>– Но она думала... </p>
<p>– Все, Дикон. Этот вопрос уже решен. Я не святой и преступников миловать не собираюсь. А тебе очень советую поскорее избавляться от своих иллюзий. С ними тебе будет очень тяжело в жизни. </p>
<p>Дик закусил губу, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. На глаза наворачивались слезы. Как же так? Конечно, раскаяние Элис не вернет погибших с того света, но своими делами она могла бы искупить это преступление, очистить свою душу. Она могла бы уйти в монастырь, помогать бедным и сиротам, работать сестрой милосердия. Могла бы... </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>16</b>                            </p>
<p>Все было кончено мгновенно. Еще секунду назад Элис кричала, вырывалась, а сейчас обмякла мертвым куском плоти в руках своего палача. Не было хруста сломанной шеи, не было судорожных хрипов и попыток вдохнуть, не было крови и предсмертных конвульсий. Просто Кайх на миг склонился к ее лицу, как будто бы хотел поцеловать, но вместо поцелуя он глубоко втянул в себя воздух, который она выдохнула, и вместе с этим воздухом из ее тела ушла душа. Наверное, если выбирать из всех прочих, такая смерть еще не самая плохая. </p>
<p>Губы Дика сами произносили слова заупокойной молитвы, а в голове звенело от воцарившейся там пустоты. </p>
<p>Кайх встал у края оврага, разделявшего поляну надвое, и отец подошел к нему. Литтэн передал ему свою ношу. Отец бережно принял ее, подхватил под колени – так брали на руки крестьянских невест, чтобы перенести их через порог в новый дом. Голова Элис в домотканом чепце свесилась с отцовского локтя, щеки, и прежде не горевшие румянцем, теперь и вовсе посерели, ресницы покрылись белесой изморозью. Отец стоял, опустив голову, как будто рассматривал какой-то необычный узор на ее шали, хотя Дик мог поклясться, что никаких узоров там не было. Неужели, несмотря на все слова, ему тоже жаль? </p>
<p>Кайх спрыгнул в овраг и хлопнул в ладоши. Один из наколдованных огоньков, которые светящимися яблоками усыпали деревья вокруг, сорвался с места и подлетел к его ладоням. Литтэн махнул рукой, словно бы отгоняя надоедливую муху, и огонек упал в снег у его ног. Ведомый отстраненным любопытством, Дик приблизился. Зашипело, посыпались искры. Довольно быстро в месте падения образовалась глубокая проталина. Но силы чародейского огня были не бесконечны. Чем больше становился кружок черной земли, тем сильнее скукоживалось горящее яблоко. Минута уплывала за минутой в никем не нарушаемой тишине. </p>
<p>Наконец, колдовской огонь иссяк. Погасла ослепительно яркая точка, в которую он превратился, и Кайх ступил в очищенное от снега пространство. Он топнул ногой так, что в мокрой земле остался глубокий отпечаток раздвоенного копыта и взобрался наверх по правую руку от Дика. </p>
<p>Земля в том месте, где литтэн был еще секунду назад, буквально взорвалась изнутри. Комья черной почвы с какими-то мелкими корешками и остатками пожухлой травы брызнули в разные стороны. Словно подземный дух вырвался наружу дабы покарать своего обидчика. Земля ссыпалась по крутым стенам оврага, невидимые руки яростно выгребали ее из ямы, на глазах становившейся все глубже. </p>
<p>Во время похорон сохранялась прежняя тишина. В молчании отец опустил тело Элис в вырытую могилу. Кайх укрыл ее уже не нужным плащом и подстелил под голову платок Дика. Сил молиться уже не было, а может быть он уже достиг такой степени отупения, что ни одна молитва не шла в голову. Элис попадет в Закат. Отец – тоже. Да и он сам недалеко от них ушел. Хотя Эсператия говорит, что и судья, и палач не считаются убийцами перед Создателем, но все равно – разве можно считать казнью вот это? </p>
<p>Отец – не жестокий человек. Пусть он погряз в абвениатской ереси, но она не требует от своих последователей кровавых жертвоприношений. Пусть он много лет отвоевал в Торке, и от его руки пало множество врагов, но душа его не очерствела в битвах. Так почему же он принял такое решение? </p>
<p>– Почему? – тихо спросил Дик, когда Кайх, постояв с ними немного, склонил голову на прощание и скрылся в терновнике. </p>
<p>– Потому что большая власть – это большая ответственность, – так же тихо ответил отец. – Существуют законы. Несмотря на свою жестокость, они справедливы. Отнявший чужую жизнь должен быть готов, что с ним поступят точно так же. К тому же в нашем случае были и другие причины. Это справедливо, Дикон. И я, а в будущем и ты, должен следить за исполнением закона на этой земле, несмотря на все личные предпочтения. Это наша обязанность, наш долг. Защищать. </p>
<p>Конечно, он прав. Наказывать преступников – это правильно, иначе повсюду воцариться хаос. Но боль в душе и опустошенность в сердце не уймешь парой фраз. Они чуют подвох и впиваются острыми коготками, не позволяя быть равнодушным. </p>
<p>Отец действует во благо порядка, даже если сердце велит ему отступить от правил. Долг Повелителя Скал руководит им во всем. Он смирился с этим. Продолжать дело предков, черпать силы в торжестве справедливости, не верить, не надеяться на то, что после смерти будешь вознагражден самой высшей наградой – сможет ли так Дик? Станет ли он когда-нибудь достоин золотой цепи с карасами, что глубиной поспорят с глубиною ночного неба? Время покажет, но от одной мысли, сколько всего ему предстоит взвалить на свои плечи, Дика пробрал озноб. А пока это время не настало – у него есть другие обязанности. И одна из них подумать об отце. Пусть он считает себя слишком виноватым, слишком увязшим в ереси, чтобы искать спасения, заботу о его душе возьмет на себя Дик. Ведь в Эсператии написано, что те, о ком неустанно возносились молитвы, обязательно попадут в Рассветные Сады. </p>
<p>– Зимой светает поздно, но мы с тобой рискуем застать солнце здесь, – отец устало улыбнулся. – Поедем домой? </p>
<p>– Да, – Дик развернулся, чтобы идти к лошадям, но в последний момент обернулся и протянул отцу раскрытую ладонь. </p>
<p>Отец посмотрел на нее с легким недоумением, но все же взял в свою руку. Тепло чувствовалось даже через перчатки. Крепкое пожатие отозвалось воспоминаниями о детстве, когда пятилетний Дик, поддерживаемый этой же самой рукой, прыгал через нанесенные за ночь сугробы на замковом дворике. Тогда отец для него был наравне с Создателем. А сейчас? </p>
<p>Сейчас – тоже. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Эпилог</b>
</p>
<p>Деревья, мимо которых он пробегал, посверкивали свежей зеленью. Клейкие листочки проклюнулись каких-то пару недель назад, а сегодня уже все вокруг переливалось тысячей оттенков изумрудного. Яблони укрылись нежной дымкой бело-розовых лепестков. Луга проросли темно-зеленым бархатом, Над сбросил ледяную скорлупу и разлился быстрыми небесными потоками, птичьи трели наполнили полуденный воздух. Природа радовалась возрождению, весне и молодости. </p>
<p>Его лес ликовал, но для всех, кто видит, эта весна несла в первую очередь тревогу. Смешные люди по ночам смотрели на звезды сквозь свои трубки со стеклянными линзами, надеясь узнать будущее, разгадать судьбу, но для тех, кто видит, ничего этого не было нужно. Мир, он как тончайшая паутина, чувствительная к любому колебанию воздуха, и вместе с тем, он как гладь лесного пруда, всегда стремящаяся к покою. Те, кто видит, способны читать по слабейшим подрагиваниям прозрачных ниточек и кругам на воде. </p>
<p>Он был рожден таким. То есть, конечно же, не рожден, а сотворен, как все его братья и сестры. Сотворен из кусочков серого гранита, крови животных и красноватой глины. Творец вдохнул в него жизнь среди этих скал, подарил разум, когда ему были нужны быстрые псы для охоты, могучие быки для пахоты, выносливые вепри для упряжки и свирепые медведи для охраны от любопытных смертных. Творец был добр и молчалив, и никогда не посвящал их, нашедших высшее счастье в служении, в свои раздумья. Однажды он показал им женщину и повелел беречь ее дитя до скончания мира, а сам ушел. И они назвали то дитя своим хозяином и берегли преданно, как могут лишь те, в ком живет часть от собачьей натуры. </p>
<p>Когда хозяину грозит беда, верный пес чувствует это. Он воет, скулит, тревожно вглядывается вдаль. А когда беда – вот она, застыла прямо у порога, и хозяин сам идет ей навстречу, задача верного пса броситься на нее первым, чтобы отвлечь, задержать, принять удар на себя. Именно поэтому он сейчас бежал, взрыхляя землю копытами, на юг, далеко от родных лесов. Туда, где вместо дубов, кленов и ясеней – ивы, камыши да осока. Где вместо соек и соловьев – комариные полчища и тучи гнуса. Где неверная тропка так и норовит завести в трясину, а твердая с виду кочка на поверку часто оказывается смертельной ловушкой. </p>
<p>Хозяин затеял войну. Против него выступил король и младший сын Молний, пошедший против воли своего старшего брата. Король богоданный, но позабывший себя и свое главное предназначение – быть судьей и заступником для своих вассалов. Память... Как мало ее осталось в Кэртиане! Те, кто видит, еще в весенний излом разгадали, что грядущая война сулит смерть их хозяину от руки короля. Род творца не прервется, ведь у хозяина остался наследник, но память уйдет из этого рода надолго, если не навсегда. Те, кто видит, все как один говорили, что наследник по наущению серых первым делом сожжет тайные книги и дневники своего отца. </p>
<p>Они не могли допустить этого снова. В прошлый раз те, кто видит, не остановили людей обокравших наследника, и это обрушилось на них страшной карой. Пятеро его братьев и сестер рассыпались сухой землей за невыполненное обещание. Но не страх вел на юг всех уцелевших, кто не впал в спячку от голода, а верность данному слову. Они должны были отвести беду от хозяина, выступив против законов природы, подстроивших эту смерть. Безликим жерновам все равно, они не смотрят в будущее и не меняют правила, перемалывая жизнь за жизнью. Но те, кто видит, прочли, что лишенный памяти Повелитель Скал станет последним в роду и, погибнув во цвете лет, толкнет Кэртиану в бездну. Поэтому они должны отвести беду от хозяина. Пусть до излома смерть настигнет его неизбежно, но за оставшееся время он воспитает наследника, как должно. </p>
<p>
  <b>Конец</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>